The Uchihas
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: After three years of being ignored by his brother things suddenly start to change between Sasuke and Itachi. Will Sasuke be able to figure out what his brother's problems were? Uchihacest! Ita/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Summary: After three years of ignoring his little brother Itachi suddenly starts talking to Sasuke one day, out of the blue, and then he kisses him! Sasuke just wants to know what it was all about and why in the world his brother ignored him for three years. Can he find out?

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu

Warnings: Incest, and language. There are brothers kissing so if you don't like leave now cause I don't want to hear you complain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**Hello everyone! Well this is the first chapter of the rewritten version of this! I really hope that you enjoy it!**

**Note!: Itachi is 18 and Sasuke is 13, and this is, obviously, AU.**

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter one**

* * *

The day had started out normal enough for him. He had woken up, been ignored by his brother, went to school, had girls chasing after him, and came home... That was where things had begun to get a little weird though...with his brother. His normally stoic, jackass of a brother who always shunned him...was being nice...and talking to him, and if he was going to speak truthfully, it was kind of creeping him out. His brother hadn't given a damn about him since he was ten so why would all that suddenly change out of the blue?

All Itachi had seemed to care about these past few years was...well hell, he didn't even know. It seemed to him that his elder brother didn't care about anything at all. When Itachi had first started ignoring him and being cold to him he tried so hard to get even closer to his brother, but it seemed that Itachi only pushed him away even more. He had just wanted his brother to act normal again, and now that he was after all this time...he wasn't sure if it was good or what.

He looked at the long-haired man sitting on the end of his bed. "Why are you doing this, Itachi?" It was the first thing he had said to the man in the twenty minutes they had been sitting there. Itachi had been asking him question before this and he had just been nodding or shaking his head as an answer, which his brother didn't seem to mind, but now...he had to know why his brother was doing this.

"Doing what?"

"Don't give me that shit, Itachi. You know what I mean. Why are you acting like this? It's been three years...and you've barely said anything to me, then suddenly you just walk in my room and start this... Why?" Itachi smirked lightly before moving slightly closer to him. He was still getting freaked out by all of this, he didn't know what his brother was up to and that just made it all worse. "I just had some problems I thought that I could get over... Seems that I was wrong, though, I'm sorry for what I did, Sasuke."

He flinched slightly when Itachi touched his cheek gently; his brother hadn't touched him in three years... He forgot how...nice...the elders touch was. He leaned into the touch slightly, getting another smirk from Itachi. He suddenly snapped out of his little trance, shoving Itachi's hand away, and looked seriously at the onyx-eyed man in front of him. "What problems could you have possibly had that made you ignore me for _three years_, Itachi?" Itachi didn't answer, only stared back into his eyes, then brought his hand up again and this time caressed his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Sasuke. Things have changed though. I have changed." He wanted to believe what his brother was saying, he really did, but after three years of being ignored and pushed away it was hard for him to believe that everything was suddenly going to change back to how it used to be. He wanted to know what happened to his brother...what problems the man had had... He wished he could have helped in some way.

He truly didn't know when it had happened or how it happened for that matter, but suddenly his brother's face was right in front of his, their breaths intermingled, their eyes gazed into the one anothers... It was all so...intoxicating to him... His brother was so intoxicating, too intoxicating... Why? It was just his brother... That didn't matter to him at the moment though. In another moment their lips met hesitantly, briefly, chastely. That first kiss lasted only seconds and when they pulled away it was only another moment before they kissed again, this time it wasn't as hesitant as both of their eyes closed, wanting to cherish this moment.

A few moments later they parted again and Sasuke placed his hand on Itachi's chest before opening his eyes slowly. He took a deep breath and slowly looked up into his brother's eyes. His brother had a smirk on his face. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't form any words. He wanted to know what just happened... He wanted to know why that had happened... They were brothers. They shouldn't be doing anything like that.

He stopped focusing on Itachi's face for a moment and focused on his brother's heartbeat underneath his hand. Itachi's heart was beating quite quickly and that was when he realized that his own heart was beating loudly and quickly in his ears. Before he could even comprehead anything Itachi's lips were on his again and he was kissing back again. Itachi pulled away a moment later and brought his lips to Sasuke's ear. "I suggest that you go take a shower, brother."

Itachi got up, smirking, and left the room, leaving Sasuke to wonder about what his brother meant. A minute later he sighed and looked down, when he did so his eyes widened as he saw that his shorts were, now that he realized it, uncomfortably tight because of his hard-on that he never even knew he had. Now he realized what Itachi had been talking about when he suggested that shower, and he figured that a nice cold shower would be a good idea.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"He seriously kissed you?!"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"And you kissed him back?!" Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto, who was sitting next to him in Ichiraku Ramen. "Yes, okay. I kissed him back, now will you just drop it," he said in a low voice through clenched teeth. Naruto wouldn't drop it though.

"Sasuke, do you think your brother has a thing for you?" He scoffed at Naruto's question. Of course his brother didn't have a thing for him. That was just absurd. Yes, Itachi had kissed him...three times, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. It didn't mean that Itachi liked him, because his brother was too sane for that. The brother that had ignored him for three years couldn't have any unbrotherly feelings towards him.

"No... I don't think that he does..." Naruto stopped scarfing down his ramen and looked over at him. "Do you have a thing for your brother?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he narrowed them at the blonde sitting next to him, leaning against the counter.

"Of course I don't, Naruto. That's just wrong." Naruto shrugged and turned back to his ramen. The moment he went to begin eating again though he stopped and looked back at Sasuke. "You may say that, Sasuke, but you have to remember... You're the one that kissed him back." Naruto turned back to his ramen and began eating again, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts and untouched food.

It was true; he was the one that kissed Itachi back. And although he hadn't given Naruto all the details of what had happened... He was the one who hadn't pushed Itachi away in the first place; when the elder first kissed him. He just...he couldn't find it in his being to push his brother away when they kissed. For some reason it felt so different than any other kiss he had experienced, and only being thirteen that wasn't many. Naruto was the only other person that he had kissed, and that had been on a total accident.

But still...he had had no reason to kiss Itachi back in the first place. The man had ignored him, for three years, and then just suddenly... Oh, it was too much for him to even want to think about. The only thing he wanted to know was why Itachi had kissed him... And why he himself had had the reaction that he had from those kisses... All of it was just baffling and he really couldn't understand why.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there you go!! I hope that you liked this chapter, and I hope that you review and tell me what you think! Thank you very much!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is day two of my first monthly Update-A-Thon!! Yesterday _Too many Firsts_ was updated, if you didn't know. Tomorrow's update is a surprise, like always, so I hope you look forward to it and I hope that you review!! This chapter is just a little...out there, like the first one, but you know you like that kind of stuff!!

Chapter summary: Sasuke begins to think that he's losing his mind after he has a strange dream about his brother. The next morning Itachi decides to manipulate Sasuke into staying with him by slandering Naruto.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu

Warnings: Incest, mentions of some sexual activity in a dream. There are brothers kissing and whatnot so if you don't like that don't read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**Note: I'd just like to say that I've made a new poll on my page, so please go and vote on it. I would really appreciate it!**

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter two**

* * *

"Sweetheart," Mikoto's voice rang out softly from his doorway, making Sasuke look up from his homework. "Your father and I are going to be leaving in the morning for a few days," she informed him and Sasuke nodded. Mikoto smiled softly before she walked away, leaving Sasuke to his homework again. He quickly finished the few problems that he had left before he closed his book and placed it on the floor, wanting to get it away from him.

He laid back on his bed and look up at his window seeing the darkness outside and catching a tiny glimpse of the moon. The longer that he lay there staring at the darkness the more he found himself thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. Sasuke shook his head and sat up just as his door shut quietly, making him look at the door. His onyx eyes fell on his brother and he gave the elder a look, hoping that his brother would leave.

Itachi moved toward him and he leaned back on his bed a little, involuntarily. "Get out of my room," he said, but Itachi seemed to either not hear him or not care. The man just kept walking toward him until he was over him finally, straddling his waist a moment later. Sasuke stared at him like his brother was crazy. "Go aw–"

Sasuke's demand for his brother to leave was cut off as Itachi's lips attached to his, shocking him greatly. He attempted to push the elder away but his hands were only caught and pinned above him by one of Itachi's hands. Sasuke was beginning to panic as Itachi's lips moved to his neck and his free hand slipped under his shirt. "W-what are you..doing?" It was hard for him to ask the question, but he had to know.

Itachi didn't answer, only nipped at his neck and tweaked a nipple lightly making Sasuke gasp and moan. "...S-stop..." For a moment he didn't really want to say the word but he had to put a stop to this. Itachi didn't listen. The elder only let go of his hands for a moment to strip Sasuke of his shirt, and Sasuke did not push his brother away while he had the chance.

Itachi noticed that his brother wasn't trying to push him away and he smirked before kissing the young teen's chest lightly. "Very good, little brother," he whispered against Sasuke's porcelain skin before he began sucking on a nipple. Sasuke let out a moan as Itachi's hands traveled down his body slowly. "...Itachi... S-stop..." His words were breathy and he brought his hands up to push his brother away just as Itachi slipped his hand in his pants, taking hold of his member firmly.

Sasuke's hands fell away and another moan escaped him, this one louder. "I-Itachi..." A moment later the man's lips were on his again as Itachi began stroking him. His eyelids fluttered closed for a second, opening quickly when his brother's warmth disappeared. Sasuke found himself staring up at his ceiling, panting with his hand in his pants. He quickly yanked his hand from his pants and sat up, looking around, trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"You called me, little brother." Sasuke looked over when he heard Itachi's voice and his eyes widened. He suddenly realized, as he looked down at the floor finding his book there, that he had been dreaming. Looking back over at Itachi, Sasuke shook his head quickly. "Uh...no... Sorry..." He could hear that his voice was shaky and Itachi smirked before he walked in, closing the door, leaning on it a moment later.

"Next time, you might want to shut your door first," Itachi said quietly before he left the room. Sasuke sighed deeply and laid back down trying to erase his dream from his head, but it was no use. It wouldn't leave him. "Ugh... I'm sick, aren't I...?" He asked himself quietly. He felt so dirty for dreaming about his brother doing things to him, and he felt so ashamed that he had actually been touching himself while he dreamt, as if he actually enjoyed the things that his brother had been doing.

His eyes closed and Itachi's face flashed in front of his eyes, making him open his eyes quickly. He shook his head and sat back up, grabbing his book off the floor, deciding that he would just read ahead in the book. He hoped that it would help him get his mind off of his brother.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he looked around his room slowly, realized that he was sitting up still with his book open on his lap. He tossed the book on the ground and got up to stretch. His back popped loudly and he sighed in satisfaction as the pain that had been in his back moments before disappeared. After a few seconds he walked from his room, yawning, and headed towards the kitchen in search of food.

His mind was quickly changed once he saw Itachi in the kitchen looking in different cabinets and grabbing various items. "Oh, good morning, Sasuke," Itachi greeted him without looking at him. Sasuke didn't answer, he just turned around and went right back to his room to go change clothes so that he could go to Naruto's house.

Itachi shook his head as he heard his brother leave the room but didn't stop what he was doing. He wasn't really doing anything of importance, just rearranging things in the cabinets while he thought. But what he was thinking about was important, at least it was to him. He was thinking of a way to talk his brother into going out with him for something to eat, and he believed he had a little plan formulating in his brain.

So when Sasuke returned from his room a few minutes later Itachi smiled lightly before he shut the cabinet door and walked out of the kitchen. "Mother and Father already left, they told me to tell you good-bye," Sasuke just nodded as he walked to the front door, wanting to get out of the house as quickly as he could. "Are you going somewhere, Sasuke?" Sasuke only nodded once again as Itachi followed him.

"Well where are you going?" A sigh left the younger's lips before he began putting his shoes on. "I'm just going to Naruto's, okay?" Itachi nodded to himself as his plan finally crystallized. "Why are you going over there? You can't stay here with me?" Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't really think that he had to. He knew that Itachi knew how he felt about what had happened between them for the past three years. Or what had not happened. So he didn't really think that he had to stay around when he never had to before.

Itachi stared at Sasuke's back as the boy stood up and began to open the door. "You know that he's just going to hit on you," those words made Sasuke stop cold. "What...?" Itachi smirked as he knew that he had Sasuke right where he wanted him now. He moved towards the young teen slowly, quietly. "Well, it's obvious, little brother. Didn't you know? Naruto has a crush on you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"So that little kiss last year was really just an accident?" Sasuke whipped around and glared at his brother angrily. "How did you know about that?" Itachi shrugged and smirked. "I'm not stupid, little brother." A growl left Sasuke before he turned back around slowly. Itachi could see that he was going to lose his chance if he didn't act fast.

"Have you ever asked yourself why Naruto is so attached to you? Have you ever wondered why he's so happy whenever you're around him?" There was silence from Sasuke as the raven-haired teen stood there, trying not to think over his brother's words. "Like I said, it's obvious," Itachi said quietly. Sasuke stood there for another moment before he began to take his shoes off slowly. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"...I'm just going to stay here," Sasuke decided, making Itachi grin on the inside. "Oh, well don't bother taking your shoes off. Why don't we just go out and get something to eat?" A groan almost left Sasuke, but he bit it back just in time. _Maybe I should just take my chances over at Naruto's..._ He figured that his friend wouldn't do anything to him, if Naruto even did have a crush on him like Itachi insisted.

It didn't occur to Sasuke that Itachi was purposely trying to make him paranoid about Naruto just so that the man could have him all to himself. It didn't occur to him because Sasuke believed that his brother was better than that.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! I hope that you liked this chapter, and I hope that you all review!! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome again to the Update-A-Thon. This lovely story is taking some twists and turns now!! So I hope that you all enjoy and pleeease review!! Next update will, of course, be next month.

Chapter summary: A certain daydream leads to something a little more as Sasuke is certain that he is slowly going insane. Now Itachi is intent to keep his brother and a certain blonde away from each other.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Sasu/Naru

Warnings: Incest, and Shonen-ai. Brothers and boys kissing in this so if you don't like then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Note: Please, if you haven't already, go and vote on my poll. It is going to be closing around the 25th so these are the last couple weeks that you can vote. Thank you.**

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter three**

* * *

Sasuke sighed deeply as he walked closer to Naruto's door, wondering just why in the world he was here in the first place. But before he could even contemplate turning around and leaving, he was already up at the door, knocking. It took only seconds before Naruto swung the door open; smiling even brighter once he saw that it was Sasuke who had come to see him.

Before Sasuke could even open his mouth to speak to the blonde Naruto grabbed his arm roughly and yanked him into the house, slamming the door behind him. "Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled happily once he let the elder teen go. Sasuke just stared at the blonde oddly for a moment as Naruto watched him with a smile. "Hi..." Sasuke deadpanned, wondering for the second time why he was here.

Naruto took a few steps closer to his friend. "Naruto, do you like me?" Sasuke asked as his reason for coming over suddenly came to mind. Naruto gave him an odd look. "Of couse I don't like you, Sasuke," Naruto told him evenly, and Sasuke was cursing his brother in his mind for ever making him doubt the blonde Uzumaki. But after a moment Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, making them both hit the floor. Naruto was on top of Sasuke, straddling his waist with a big smile on.

"I don't like you; I loooove you!!" Naruto squealed before he leaned down to kiss Sasuke. The moment before their lips touched the door was violently thrown open and Naruto jerked around to see who was barging in. Both teens on the floor saw a very angry looking Itachi standing in the doorway, glaring at Naruto. "He's mine," Itachi growled out. Naruto glared back before he got off Sasuke, who promptly got up a moment later.

"He is not! He told me that he doesn't like you, so," Naruto stuck his tongue out to finish his sentence. Itachi didn't bother with Naruto's comment; he only looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke, is this true?" Sasuke stood there next to Naruto and looked from Itachi to the blonde and then back to his brother, thoroughly confused about the entire situation. The next thing that happened shocked him.

His legs began to move on their own, towards Itachi, who smirked while Naruto looked horrified. Once he was standing in front of Itachi the elder brought his arms around him, and Sasuke did not protest. "Sasuke!! What are you doing?!" Naruto screeched in the background as Itachi leaned down to kiss Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?" Sasuke opened his eyes and jerked his head off his hand that it had been resting on. "Oh, good to see you up, little brother. You know, it's impolite to fall asleep in a restaurant, even if your food has not arrived," Itachi told him, smirking like he had in Sasuke's day dream. Sasuke only nodded, wondering why he had had a daydream like that in the first place as he realized that Itachi's hand was on his shoulder.

He shrugged his brother's hand off and looked down at the table, trying not to think about the daydream. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Before Sasuke could even look up or answer their food was placed in front of them. "Itadakimasu," they said quietly, while Sasuke avoided his brother's question.

For a few minutes they just ate in silence. Itachi didn't mind, but Sasuke was beginning to wonder just what was wrong with his mind. That daydream had been the second thing that had been about his brother in just as many days and none of it was making any sense to him. He knew that he not attracted to his brother like that, although he would admit, in his mind, that Itachi was gorgeous.

And then there was Naruto... Why in the world did Naruto just act like that in his daydream? Was it, perhaps, how he secretly believed that Naruto was going to start acting around him now that Itachi had convinced him that the blonde had a crush on him? It made him feel awkward. He didn't want to doubt his friend like this, and he definitely didn't want to be around his brother at the moment.

Even though he desperately wanted to leave and be alone, Sasuke stayed since he was not finished eating. The silence just continued to stretch between them as they both ate, not making eye contact, and for that, Sasuke was very thankful. He didn't know just what he would do if his brother looked at him, or even worse; spoke to him again. He feared that he might yell at the man, but at the same time he wondered if...just maybe, he would shock himself and yank the elder to him and kiss him.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" He whispered to himself without meaning to as he wondered just where in the world that last thought of his had come from. Why would he even think about kissing his brother? It all confused him so much; and all just because of one man. "What, Sasuke?" He realized right then how screwed he was in the situation. He simply couldn't play his words off as something stupid because he knew Itachi would not fall for it.

"It's nothing," he tried the simple approach instead. Surprisingly Itachi only nodded and went back to eating without another word. An odd feeling welled up inside of him when Itachi did not press him on the subject. Nearing disappointment, but yet it wasn't... He didn't know how to explain it, and he didn't know why he was feeling it. He should've been happy that his brother had let him off easy, but no, he was sitting there, hoping so much that Itachi would press him about it.

"...I'm gonna go..." His words were soft as he slowly stood up. Itachi, to his disappointmet, did not stop him, only nodded and watched him leave. Once he was a good distance from the restaurant he growled to himself. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" The person that walked by him gave him an odd look, which Sasuke just ignored.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was nearly ten minutes later that he found himself knocking on a door without even realizing it. By time he actually realized that he had stopped walking it was too late. Half a moment after he had had his wonderful realization the door in front of him opened up and a bright, happy blonde stood there smiling at him. "SASUKE!!!" Naruto just seemed a little too happy to see him; at least that was Sasuke's opinion.

After a moment the blonde grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged the raven-haired teen inside, shutting the door loudly behind them. "I didn't know you were coming to see me today," Naruto smiled, obviously pleased that Sasuke had decided to stop by to just see him. Sasuke just nodded as he stood a few feet away from his friend. For a moment his mind wandered and he began to think back to his daydream. Did Naruto really like him like Itachi claimed? This was his chance to find out right now if he really wanted to.

"Naruto..." The blonde's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. "Do you like me?" Naruto looked at his friend confused for a moment. "Well of course, Sasuke. You're my... Oooh..." It then dawned on Naruto just what Sasuke meant by his question. "Sasuke... I'm not like that..." Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Naruto took the moment to look the teen in front of him up and down a few times before he took a few steps closer, shotening the distance between them dramatically. Since Sasuke had his eyes closed he didn't even notice what was happening, but when he opened his eyes again he saw Naruto just a few inches away from him and his eyes widened a little bit. "What're—"

"I'm not like that...but I would be willing to try if you were the one I was going to try it with," Naruto's words shocked Sasuke greatly and before he could even open his mouth to tell the blonde that he didn't like him like that, Naruto's lips were on his.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, completely stunned as his friend's lips stayed attached to his own unresponsive ones. This was the second time that they had ever kissed, and he couldn't deny how good it felt. No matter how badly he wanted to push Naruto away from him and go back to find his brother, he just could not.

So after a moment, against all his good common sense he closed his eyes and kissed the blonde back, quickly dominating the younger teen. The moment that Sasuke kissed Naruto back the blonde moaned softly, turning Sasuke on, to his own amazement.

It was just at that moment, before anything could progress, that Naruto's front door opened slowly. The nearly silent creak alerted the kissing teens and made them break their kiss to look at the door. Itachi stood there emotionlessly as always as he stared at them. "...Sasuke..." It was barely above a whisper. Itachi's eyes went from Sasuke to Naruto and then back again after he had whispered his brother's name.

For a moment after Itachi had whispered his name, Sasuke had this inexplicable urge to go to his brother's side and explain to Itachi just what had happened, but he did not. "...Are you coming home now or are you staying here for a while?" Itachi sounded as if he was handling everything very well, but Sasuke couldn't see behind his brother's mask.

"No, I'll go home now," Itachi just nodded and moved aside a little bit so that Sasuke could go on past him. After a moment Sasuke took a step forward to leave, but his wrist was caught, making him turn around to see Naruto smiling at him. The blonde leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Come back over and see me tomorrow, Sasuke, okay?" Sasuke only nodded slightly as Naruto let him go, he walked past Itachi and left a moment later.

But Itachi did not leave after his brother. He stood there, staring at the blonde, who was staring at him. "Do you need something?" Naruto asked happily. Itachi took a step closer to him. "Do not even begin to think that you have him," Itachi voice was still quiet like it had been, but it now had a threatening quality to it.

Naruto just looked at the elder confused. "What do you mean, Itachi?" The onyx eyes narrowed at him just slightly, but Naruto didn't notice. "He is mine," was all Itachi said before he turned around quickly and left, shutting the door behind him.

The blue-eyed blonde just stood there, utterly confused over just about everything that had happened, but wanting to see Sasuke again. He thought nothing of what Itachi had said to him as he went to his couch and sat down. "Huh... Does this mean Sasuke's my boyfriend now?" As he sat there pondering over it he made it a priority that he talk to Sasuke about it tomorrow.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter three. I hope that you all enjoyed it, I know it might have been a bit...out there, just like the previous two chapters, but you know... I like out there!! So please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Gonna keep this short today! Update-A-Thon, day three, chapter 4, hope you like!! :)

Chapter summary: Sasuke finally decides to fight his brother back as Itachi's true intentions seem to come out into the open after Itachi catches Sasuke with Naruto. But the question is, just what are Itachi's _true_ intentions?

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Sasu/Naru

Warnings: Incest, shonen-ai, and nongraphic masturbation. So if you don't like brothers or boys kissing then...leave.

Disclaimer: As you probably already know... I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter four**

* * *

He was most utterly and completely stunned. He just could not believe that he had caught his brother kissing that blonde, especially after he had said what he had said to make Sasuke stay away from the other boy. Itachi knew, deep down, that he could not afford to lose his brother to Naruto, and that was the only thing that kept him fighting at the moment.

"...Sasuke?" The teen in question turned to look at his brother right as Itachi closed the door after they returned home. "What is it?" Itachi was just silent as he watched the shorter teen. He didn't know what to think, and, for the first time in his life, he had no idea what he should do. "Itachi?" The long raven-haired teen just continued to stare at his brother, creeping Sasuke out just a little bit, as he thought. He knew he needed to do something about all of this...this utter nonsense that had happened with Naruto.

"You and Naruto...?" Before he could act he needed to know exactly what the situation was. Sasuke rolled his eyes before he turned around and went to the couch, plopping down on it a moment later. "Don't even ask me what the hell happened back there, 'cause I don't have a clue in the world... It just kinda...happened..." Itachi didn't move from his spot in front of the door as he stared at the back of his brother's head.

"Kisses just don't happen, Sasuke," that made Sasuke turn his body around to give Itachi an incredulous look. "Oh, holy fuck, no. Out of fucking nowhere the other day you kissed me! So obviously kisses do just happen! And, oh, _by the way_, could you explain to me just _why the hell_ you kissed me?!" Itachi knew just after speaking that he shouldn't have said what he said, because he knew that this was the exact reaction he was going to get.

After a few moments the elder walked over to the couch but did not sit down, just stood at the end of it. "Just what are you and Naruto anyway?" It was a total avoidance of Sasuke's question, but it didn't seem to bother the younger. Itachi would answer his brother's question in time though; he just needed his answers first. "We are nothing," Sasuke calmed considerably in the few moments before he answered Itachi.

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me! I don't even like him, I just... I dunno... I kissed him back," Sasuke paused, groaning as he put his head in his hands. "It was so stupid of me...but I liked it..." And it was then that Itachi's worst fear was realized. His brother did have feelings for Naruto. "If you liked it then you have feelings for him," Itachi told him matter-of-factly as he moved to sit down on the couch.

Sasuke stared at Itachi like the elder had grown three heads. "I do _not_ like him, Itachi. I've never liked him; I've never liked anyone, I mean...not like _that_..." Itachi stared at the wall in front of him for a moment before he looked over to his brother. "So you say you have no feelings for him whatsoever, or anyone for that matter, correct?"

The raven-haired teen only nodded. "And yet, you enjoyed kissing him, so you must have feelings for him. And the reaction that I got from you the other day means that you have feelings for me as well," Sasuke looked completely taken aback by his brother's calm statement. "I do not have feelings for him, and I sure as hell do not have a damn feeling for you."

Then, suddenly, Itachi had his brother pinned underneath him on the couch. Sasuke gasped as he felt his brother's weight on him and noticed that their faces were only three inches apart, if that. "W-What are you doing...?" Itachi smirked lightly before he moved his face even closer to Sasuke's. "You say you don't have feelings for me, so... I'm just making sure that what you say is true."

Sasuke was silent as he stared at his brother in near terror. He couldn't believe that the elder was doing this. They were brothers, and they both should know how wrong all of this was. "Because, you see, I can't make sure that you don't have feelings for Naruto, but I can see if you are lying to me about your feelings for me. Do you understand that, Sasuke?" Sasuke felt as if his intelligence was being insulted and he glared at his brother. "Yes, but this is just...wrong..."

After a few seconds Itachi shook his head. "No, it's not, at least I don't believe it is. You may believe that all of this is wrong all day long, and you are entitled to that, but one day... I believe you will see it my way." Sasuke didn't bother answering his brother as he was now too focused on making sure his body stayed in check as Itachi got even closer.

"The way your body reacts to my every touch," Itachi moved one of his hands and gently touched Sasuke's neck, trailing it down the teen's clothed chest after a moment. "And kiss," he moved his head and kissed Sasuke's neck softly, making the teen almost gasp from the gentle contact. "Is not wrong. And you see, little brother, your heart rate has increased substantially just from that alone," Itachi informed Sasuke about the goings on in his brother's own body as if he was getting some odd enjoyment out of it.

"You're sick," it was the only thing that Sasuke could think to say as Itachi smirked and brought his lips back down to Sasuke's neck. "So says the boy who had his hand down his pants moaning out my name whilst dreaming about me."

The younger's onyx eyes widened as the elder's closed. "W-What...?" Itachi smirked against Sasuke's neck and stopped trailing the kisses along his brother's skin so that he could explain. "Do you not remember that I closed your door and told you next time you might want to yourself before the fact? Because really, Sasuke, do you think it was just mere coincidence that I was there _right_ _after_ you moaned out my name the _second _time?"

For a few moments Sasuke thought about it, while trying to ignore his brother's hand on his stomach and the light breathing on his neck. And after nearly a minute, it dawned on him. "You...were there the entire time...?" Itachi smiled lightly. "Correct, little brother. I had wanted to see just how much I had gotten to you with those few kisses, and it seems I made quite an impact. Even now I do not think that you could really push me away, not even if you wanted to."

"Why are you doing this to me...?" Sasuke didn't want his head screwed with, but that was exactly what Itachi had been doing to him and it was now beginning to get to him. "The reason I am doing this right now at this moment is because I want you to know something..." He trailed off before he licked Sasuke's neck, making the boy underneath him shudder. "...What is it...?"

Finally, Itachi moved his head from Sasuke's neck and opened his eyes to look into his brother's onyx pools. "Everything that I have done here is absolutely nothing compared to the pleasure that I can give you, all you have to do is come to me willingly. No one else can give you what I can; not Naruto, not anybody," Sasuke shook his head, in near complete shock just because of his brother's words.

"...Go away..."

"Do you really want me to?" They stared at each other for a few moments. "Get away from me; you're sick," Itachi smirked before he leaned down and matched his lips to Sasuke's as his hand on his brother's stomach went even further down and began massaging Sasuke's erection through the teen's pants. Sasuke gasped, giving Itachi all the reaction that he needed as he pulled away and got off of the teen.

"Just remember, all you have to do is come to me and I will give you more pleasure than you could ever imagine," with that said Itachi turned and left his brother lying on the couch, panting and turned on.

As Sasuke lay there he attempted to forget about his brother's words, but the more that he tried to forget the more he just ran them through his head. And the more he ran every word through his head the more he began to picture so many different scenes in his mind with the two of them, even though he knew it was so horribly wrong.

And finally, after ten minutes, he couldn't stop himself from slipping his own hand into his pants and taking hold of his erection firmly. And although he knew he would hate himself for it later, he began to masturbate there on the couch with visions running through his head of himself and his brother in bed together, while he stifled his moans best he could by biting his lip.

His orgasm hit quick, and once he came down off of his high he pulled his hand out of his pants, not feeling one bit of the horribleness that he had expected to feel. And for a moment he just continued to lay there as he thought about his brother. "...Itachi..." It was barely whispered out before he got up after a moment to clean himself.

And listening to everything from the hallway stood Itachi, a smirk set firmly in place as he turned and went to his room just as Sasuke began to stand from the couch.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was the next morning before Sasuke even thought about Itachi again... Well, that was a lie, he had been continuously thinking about the elder since everything had happened between them the day before. He had no idea why he was thinking about Itachi, his brother, this much. And he constantly told himself that Itachi was his _brother_ and that he was just as sick as he had claimed the elder was.

But the moment that he woke up the thoughts of yesterday were fresh in his mind, making him want to pull his hair out as it was driving him crazy. But he did nothing; he only got up and went through his morning routine, keeping his mind as far away from his brother as humanly possible.

Once he had finished and he was in the living room he looked around for Itachi quickly, finding that the man was not anywhere that he could see. So after a few moments he walked to the front door, slipped his shoes on and left, heading over to Naruto's house.

During his entire walk over to the blonde's house he wondered if it was actually okay to be going to see him. Because it seemed that Itachi didn't want him to be around Naruto... "God, next I'm actually gonna be going to his bed..." He said the words hatefully as he sped up a little bit, attempting to leave his thoughts behind but it was no use. And the same thoughts just kept swimming through his brain, slowly making him walk even quicker and quicker, until finally he broke out into a sprint.

But there was no getting away from the thoughts of his brother, no matter how fast he ran or how still he stood to get them to go away, they just would not leave him. Finally though, he arrived at Naruto's house and began to beat on the door loudly, desperate for some kind of get away from the thoughts.

And after a moment, when Naruto opened his door, hoping to everything that it was Sasuke, he was kissed harshly as Sasuke pushed him back into the room, just barely remembering to shut the door behind himself. Naruto had no complaints as he kissed the teen back, nowhere near as forceful as Sasuke had kissed him as he was trying to calm the raven-haired teen down, because it was obvious that Sasuke was upset about something.

Just moments after the kiss began Sasuke suddenly remembered just where he was and who he was kissing. So he pulled away from Naruto, making the blonde give him a strange, curious look. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" The onyx-eyed teen didn't answer his friend, he only walked away and over to Naruto's couch, sitting down a moment later. Naruto quickly followed him and sat down right next to him, but did not touch him in the slightest. "It's nothing," Sasuke finally replied to Naruto's worried question.

And Naruto knew that it was better not to push because perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps Sasuke had just been as anxious to see him as he had been to see Sasuke, or that was what Naruto hoped. "Okay..."

So they sat there in silence while Sasuke finally felt the weight of his brother's words fall off of his shoulders. And Naruto sat there wondering just how in the world he could ask Sasuke about their current relationship without sounding completely stupid.

Finally, it just came out. "What are we, Sasuke?" The two teens looked at each other after the blonde asked the question. "Nothing," it was the simple and quick reply that Sasuke gave, making Naruto feel disheartened. For a moment Naruto couldn't speak as he just stared at the raven-haired teen that was rejecting him.

"Sasuke... You kissed me... A-and even yesterday... You... You can't..." The blonde's attempt at creating a whole sentence was failing horribly, but Sasuke knew exactly what he was trying to say to him. "What happened yesterday was a horrible mistake, and... It was just a mistake," Sasuke couldn't come right out and tell Naruto that the only reason that he really kissed him after the blonde had opened his door was to get away from those damn thoughts about his brother. He just thought that it would be...entirely too upsetting, but for who he did not know.

Naruto just sat there for a few moments in complete silence as he swept all of his emotions away. "You won't be my boyfriend and we can't be like...friends with benefits...? So we're just..." He trailed off while he tried to think of some way to get Sasuke to be with him. "We are nothing, as I said already," the raven-haired teen informed the blonde quite quickly after the younger had spoken.

"...Is this because of what your brother said...?" Until now Naruto hadn't thought about Itachi's words to him once, but now...it seemed that it tied into their situation somehow, and he believed he at least had the right to know. Sasuke looked at his friend confused. "What did my brother say?"

"Well...he really only told me that you're his... But, Sasuke... Is that true? Are you and your brother in some sort of relationship or something?" Sasuke stared at Naruto as he processed what the blonde told him. _How...dare he..._, it was the only thing that he could think at the moment, but after a few seconds he shook his head as a fake smile crossed his lips. "No, Naruto, we are not..."

_Nor shall we ever be now, brother..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Nearly an hour and a half later Sasuke walked back into his home, wanting to see his brother very badly. Immediately after he opened the door Itachi got up off the couch he had been lying on and looked at him. "Where were you?" Sasuke didn't answer as he took his shoes off. Once he was finished he straightened and smiled at his brother.

"You know, Itachi... I didn't think that it was possible..." Itachi just gave Sasuke a look, asking him what he meant without voicing his question. "Oh, I just didn't think it was possible to actually hate you this much," the younger's voice was light as he spoke and his smile stayed in place as he began to walk to the hallway. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's smile fell the moment that he had his back facing his brother. "I'm going to be leaving later on this evening, and I'm not sure if I'll be back tonight," he told the elder, avoiding Itachi's question without a care. _Now ask me, brother_, he urged in his brain as he wanted Itachi to suffer so horribly.

After hearing his brother's statement Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "And just where in the world are you going?" The most wicked smile crossed Sasuke's lips for half a moment as he heard the question from his brother that he had been waiting to hear for almost an hour. "Out with my boyfriend and then back to his place."

Itachi knew he heard something somewhere shatter as he stood there, furious and shocked, but he had no idea what it was or where it was and so he totally ignored it for the time being. "_You didn't_."

"Oh, but I did, _brother_," Sasuke replied smoothly before he walked down the hallway, to his room, happily leaving Itachi alone to pick up the pieces of his fragmented soul. _If you're going to fuck with me then...well, two can play this game._

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter four! I hope that you liked it because I know that I love it. I really hope that you review and tell me what you think. Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Keeping this short really. Update-A-Thon, day one, chapter five. And please, if you could, go check out the new links on my profile, and that's if you want to as well.

Chapter summary: Feelings are explored in detail for both and Sasuke is nearly destroyed by what he finds even though he doesn't even deal with it. Will he ever be able to face up to his feelings?

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Sasu/Naru

Warnings: Incest and shonen-ai so if you don't like then leave.

Disclaimer: As you might have already guessed... I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter five**

* * *

He was...broken. Broken on a level which he could not yet comprehend, so he did not yet know he was in fact broken. He was so incredibly shattered that he was beyond feeling it, not that he would want to feel it if he could. Knowing that his brother and _Naruto_ were now together...it broke him beyond words, feelings and comprehension. But since he had no idea that he was, in fact, so incredibly broken he continued to think; think of a way that he could win.

Because Sasuke would come to him, he knew this for a fact, and he hoped, without knowing it, that he would never have to feel just how horribly and utterly broken he was.

**XxXxXxXxX**

He...hated his brother, if the word hate could accurately describe just how he felt, but he knew that it could not. So to make it sound better in his mind; he loathed his brother, despised the man so greatly that it filled his entire being. And the only reason that he so hated the man, whom he called his brother, was because...the elder had made him feel things. It was true, even if he was afraid to admit it to himself. Itachi had brought about feelings that he had never known existed in the world; feelings that, even when he was with Naruto, he knew, deep inside, that everything would be much better with Itachi.

So yes, it was true that he had been contemplating actually going to his brother's bed, but that had been only moments before he had found out about what his brother had been doing. And now, feeling so much hate for him, he couldn't wait to see the man suffer so greatly as his own plot turned against him.

"...Sasuke..." It was the first thing he had heard from the elder since he had returned from Naruto's hours before and the only reason that he was hearing it now was because he was leaving to go meet Naruto. Not a word left him in reply to Itachi as he slipped his shoes on while the elder Uchiha got up from the dining table and walked over to him slowly, almost cautiously. "Sasuke..." Itachi tried once again to speak to his brother, although he knew that it would not work. But after a moment Sasuke turned around slowly and stared at his brother impassively. "What?" His voice was emotionless, although he did not feel the same deep inside.

For a moment Itachi was silent as his eyes traveled down to the floor. "...Have fun, little brother," he whispered out after a moment before he turned and began to walk back to where he had been sitting, the words that he had spoken leaving a horrible taste in his mouth. "I intend to," Sasuke replied sharply before he walked out of the house, leaving Itachi alone, wishing that he had said what he had actually been thinking.

Itachi put his elbow on the table and then placed his forehead against his open palm as his eyes closed with a sigh. He didn't need this; he didn't want this. "Don't go, Sasuke..." The words were barely audible as a silent sob broke from him, making his body jerk forward just the tiniest bit. "Please, don't go..." They were the words that he did not say to his brother when he had been in the house with him minutes before. They were the words that he was not able to say to Sasuke because then he knew that he would be giving Sasuke every ounce of power in this game between them.

But now was Itachi's moment of weakness as he bit the inside of his cheek, repeating the words that he could have said to his brother over and over in his head. All the while he began to feel just a fraction of how shattered he was; he began to feel what had been building up in his heart for the past three years suddenly break because of news that Sasuke was now with Naruto. Itachi began to realize that, perhaps, giving up the power in the game between himself and his brother would not be such a horrible thing to do.

He could only hope, deep inside, where he wasn't even conscious of it, that he didn't feel how completely and utterly broken his heart was. Just dealing with this small fraction of it was enough pain to last him a lifetime.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was completely simple really, he had lied. He had lied to his brother hours before about what he was going to be doing. Sasuke had lied when he had told Itachi that he was going out somewhere with his boyfriend. In truth, he had just told Naruto that he would come over later on and perhaps stay the night because he needed to be away from Itachi, and Naruto seemed extremely pleased to hear that he was going to be seeing him again.

But when the time came, and they sat on Naruto's couch together in silence, not touching, Sasuke knew that Naruto was no longer pleased. "Sasuke..." A raven eyebrow was quirked in question, but the elder did not look over at the blonde because he was too focused on his thoughts. "Are you okay?" A nod was the only response that Naruto got to his question and he sighed. And again the silence went on as both were consumed with thoughts. Naruto thought only of the boyfriend he cared so deeply about that sat on his couch, obviously lying to him, and Sasuke thought only about the brother that he despised so greatly, wondering just what the man was doing at home all by himself.

"Sasuke," Naruto broke their silence once again as he moved closer to the elder boy on his couch. Even though Sasuke didn't respond Naruto kept on. "Can I kiss you?" He never thought that he would have to ask such a thing, and of his own boyfriend, but he was finding that this situation called for it for some reason unknown to him. "No," it was the quiet answer that was given while Sasuke continued to stare straight ahead, thoughts consumed by the one person he knew that he shouldn't even be thinking of.

A crestfallen look fell over Naruto as he watched the side of his boyfriend's face for a moment. "Sasuke... Why are you acting like this? Did you and your brother have a fight?" He asked the second question as he remembered that Sasuke had told him that he needed to get away from Itachi, and so he believed that that could be the only reason that the raven-haired teen was acting like this.

Though it was the moment that Sasuke heard the word brother that his mind stopped. His brother did not need to be spoken about aloud because it only made things worse for him. "...Naruto..." He sighed while he spoke the blonde's name as he turned his head to look at him. The moment that the blue and onyx eyes met they closed as Sasuke leaned in and kissed his boyfriend briefly and only to shut up talk of his brother.

That brief moment for their kiss felt like a lifetime to Sasuke though as he realized just how horribly he had messed up. In comparison to Itachi's kisses, Naruto's were...nothing; meaningless. He felt nothing when he kissed the blonde now that they were together and he only now realized that he had made a horrible mistake. But it was a mistake that he could not easily get out of if he wanted his brother to suffer.

The moment that their lips parted they were again together as Naruto kissed Sasuke this time. The raven-haired teen did not reject his boyfriend's kiss, but he did not return it either. The Uchiha sat there, wondering just what had happened to himself. He needed to know how he had allowed this to all happen; he needed an answer, just like he had thought he had needed an escape from his brother. But it now seemed...

"Naruto..." He spoke the blonde's name softly as he pushed him away just a little bit. "...I'm gonna go home..." Naruto perked up at the words just slightly. "You're going to apologize to him?" The elder was confused as he heard his boyfriend's question. "What do you mean?" A small smile appeared on Naruto's face before he patted Sasuke's leg lightly. "Itachi; you two had a fight, right? That's why you wanted to spend the night. So you're going to apologize?"

For a few moments Sasuke didn't answer as his mind just drifted in nothingness, but finally he said, "Yes, I am..." A bright, toothy grin was given when the blonde heard the words that were just another lie. "Good." Sasuke nodded slightly before he stood up, Naruto doing the same only a moment later. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," blue eyes lit up as Naruto nodded before the blonde leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Try not to fight with Itachi anymore, he does care about you, you know," Sasuke had no response as he slowly walked away from Naruto, leaving the younger's house after a minute, heading back to his own.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The moment he walked into his darkened home a weight was dropped upon him. It was the weight of having to deal with his brother, and thusly his feelings. He thought nothing of any of it though as he made his way to his brother's room, hoping to find the man there so that he could tell him how much he loathed him. But the moment that he opened Itachi's door he did not see his brother anywhere in the dark room, and so he closed the door, giving up the search for his brother quite easily as he really only wanted some rest.

Though it was the moment that he opened the door to his own room that he was surprised by what he saw. Itachi was lying on his bed, seemingly asleep and seemingly...depressed, if that was the correct word he could use for how he found he believed his brother looked. After closing his door softly he stood in front of it, admiring the man asleep on his bed for many minutes without making a sound or barely even breathing.

Finally though he decided to go over, because for some reason he was so captivated by the elder and, for some completely peculiar reason, Sasuke had the urge to sleep with his brother for the first time in years. So he walked over and lay on the bed with his brother, cuddling up against the man, his clothed back against Itachi's clothed chest.

For minutes his onyx eyes stared into the darkness that was in front of him and surrounding them until finally he decided to speak to his brother. "I hate you," a deep breath was taken in by the man behind him before Itachi moved slightly, wrapping his arm around his younger brother's waist and laying his head against Sasuke's so that his mouth was against his brother's ear. "You've told me."

It was completely simple really, he was lying...to himself, about everything. Only the thing was he did not yet know that he was lying to himself. But fact was fact, and deep inside, Uchiha Sasuke was lying to himself about how he felt. He did not hate his brother, although he could pretend that the emotion he was feeling was hate for a time. He did not despise his brother, even after the man had done so much to him.

No, Sasuke could really not explain what he felt for his brother while he felt so...safe and comfortable in the elder's arms, and so he called it hate; loathing, antipathy because he simply could not admit to himself yet that Itachi brought out emotions that were wonderful.

"I hate you...so much..." Even while his eyes teared up and his heart clenched in his chest, he still continued to claim that it was hate that brought it about; he still continued to let Itachi know that he hated him. "I know you do," and Itachi accepted every bit of hate that was thrown at him, knowing that somewhere inside, somehow, his brother did not mean it.

Because Itachi was a broken man. Shattered beyond words, feelings and comprehension. But it was the knowledge that his brother had cared enough to not kick him out of his bed that made him mend himself just the tiniest bit inside. And his earlier pain, the pain that had brought him to Sasuke's room soon after the teen had left, diminished quickly, leaving him once again detached from feeling just how incredibly broken he indeed was.

And once the pain faded completely, Uchiha Itachi quickly realized...that he could still win this game. He could still take his brother back from Naruto, but he just had to bide his time for a while. Because now of course was not the right time. He knew for some reason Sasuke had come home after purposely telling him that he would be staying the night at Naruto's. And even though he was curious, and even though he knew that he could strike now and possible have everything work out, he did not. Itachi was a patient man.

And something he knew best was that patience is a virtue.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter five. I know it's much more...in depth I guess you could say, than the other chapters, but that is only because we are exploring both Itachi and Sasuke's innermost feelings in this chapter. So very detailed it must be. I hope that you like this though, cause I love this chapter. Please review! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello everyone. Since the Update-A-Thon's have been canceled it is back to updating when I feel like it...and since I fucking love this chapter...I feel like updating. ;) Anyway, I've got chapter seven and chapter eight finished...so I guess this kinda is just hanging on you all for when I update. No reviews equals no updates.

Chapter summary: Dreams. Good or bad he has not yet figured out completely, they are simply dreams he has chosen to indulge in. But these dreams are taking him into terrifyingly dangerous territory.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Sasu/Naru, one-sided Neji/Naru

Chapter warnings: Incest, as usual, shonen-ai, pretty graphic scenes of sexual a nature between brothers, and non-graphic masturbation.

Disclaimer: As you might guess after reading this chapter... I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter six**

* * *

For some incredibly odd reason...he felt an amazingly wonderful pleasure coursing through his veins as he slowly entered a conscious state. He moaned softly and a second later he felt lips against his neck, which made him begin to wonder, in the back of his mind, just what the hell was going on. But since he was only half awake he didn't understand fully what was going on yet and when he opened his eyes whoever was kissing his neck stopped, giving him the first chance to actually realize...that he believed he had more limbs than he had original thought he had been born with.

He only thought this because he had his two, there every day, arms in front of him and his two, there every day, legs attached to him, but there was another leg over his right leg, moving it over to the side and making his foot touch another foot. And if that wasn't enough then the extra hand that was down his pants was certainly something that he knew, in the back of his mind, he should be worrying about. But since he was only half awake, he really didn't much understand what was going on. He only understood that he had this incredible amount of intense pleasure running through him, and as he decided to focus on the pleasure, he moaned again.

"Finally decided to embrace this then?" Hearing the sudden, deep male voice ask him the question before he felt lips back on his neck made his eyes widen slightly. "...I-Itachi...?" There was just no way that he didn't recognize the person talking to him. His brother did not answer as his pleasure increased greatly, causing another moan to fall from his lips. "That's a beautiful sound," Itachi commented before he nipped at Sasuke's neck lightly, causing the teen to move his head just the tiniest bit so that the elder would have better access.

But it was just as he felt the smirking lips touch against his pale flesh again that he suddenly realized something. His brother's hand...was down his pants. "Itachi...what are you doing?" he was still too tired and too full of the overwhelming pleasure to move Itachi, not that he would actually want to. "I'm just pleasing you, Sasuke," Itachi answered quietly and Sasuke closed his eyes, letting another moan slip from his lips. "Itachi..." the moment after he whispered out his brother's name he opened his eyes back up slowly and found himself lying in bed, alone, and quite turned on.

There was no way that he could feel bad about what he had dreamt, there was no way that he could feel disgusted with himself about dreaming it... And there was absolutely no way in the universe that he could stop himself from slipping his hand down to where he had dreamed his brother's had been, and while he lay in his bed, touching himself so gently as he felt that wonderful pleasure, he thought of his brother, more he thought of Itachi being the one touching him.

And unbeknownst to him, because he was too involved with his fantasies and not thinking a bit about the man that had been in his bed hours before, Itachi was standing in his conjoined bathroom, biting his bottom lip gently as he placed his forehead against the cool door. He could hear every sound his brother made, every moan that came out in a near whisper, every shaky breath taken in. Itachi could hear his own name moaned out numorous times and it made him close his eyes as he clenched his fist against the wall, wishing that he could go into his brother's room and do something...anything to the boy.

But he couldn't, at least not yet, and so he just stayed in Sasuke's bathroom as quiet as could be, hoping that the boy wouldn't find out that he had been listening. He thought the most about this hope as he heard his brother climax and call out his name quite loudly, which made tingles of pleasure run throughout him, but he kept his body under control as he waited, and listened. And as the minutes passed he thought more about his hope, and finally realized that Sasuke was going to end up coming into the room at some point to take a shower and clean himself. As those minutes passed in silence Itachi looked around, his eyes many times passing right over the second door that opened to the hallway only because his mind was still reeling from what he had heard. But finally he noticed the door and quietly went over to it and left the room, heading to his own as he imagined just what his little brother had looked like while he had masturbated to thoughts of him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hours later Sasuke was walking down the halls of his school, in a very good mood. He was in that good mood until he heard, "Sasuke!!" and to him, that was when his entire day fell apart. Because moments after he heard the voice of the boy he now thought was overly obnoxious that same boy was up beside him, taking hold of his hand as he smiled, and while everyone else stared. "Sasuke, I've been looking everywhere for you," Naruto said quietly as his hyper feeling began to fade just the tiniest bit. Sasuke didn't respond to the boy that was supposed to be his boyfriend, he only held the blonde teen's hand, wishing that he could crush it.

"So did you and your brother make up last night? Is everything okay between the two of you now?" He could only nod as his mind began to drift back to his dream, but then he stopped himself from thinking about it as he knew that it would most likely only turn him on if he did. Naruto laughed and smiled brightly as they continued to walk to class together. "That's great! I can't stand to see the two of you fighting!" Sasuke only nodded again while they walked into their class slowly, their hands still linked together. And the moment they entered the room almost every eye was on them. Some girls gasped, some squealed, while most of the boys, that weren't sleeping, stared in obvious shock and horror.

"Sasuke-kun!!" two voices cried out his name in unison, making Naruto wince and Sasuke look away as if he hadn't heard the screech. But that didn't stop the two girls and they ran up to the couple looking very concerned. "Sasuke-kun! What is going on!?" It was Yamanaka Ino screeching out that question as a spokesperson for the rest of the horrified female population of their class. When Sasuke didn't answer she asked him again, and yet again she received no answer whatsoever, from either boy. So the other girl, Haruno Sakura, tried asking, "Sasuke-kun...are you and Naruto...dating...?" while she asked the question hesitantly there was a demanding tone in her voice, but she didn't receive an answer either.

And as the rest of the girls sat around the class, shocked that the two boys hadn't answered the two girls questions, they finally decided to start shouting their own. Sasuke couldn't handle all the girlish screeching that was coming from various places around the room and so he just turned to Naruto and kissed him on the lips briefly before walking to his seat as the room quieted suddenly. The blonde boy smiled softly before he started after Sasuke, to take his seat behind his boyfriend, and none of the girls said another thing as their teacher walked in the door just as Ino and Sakura sat down. "Wow, finally quiet today... Hmm... Well, the work is on the board, get started."

As everyone started their assignments the silver-haired, masked teacher sat down behind his desk and began reading, like he did every day. And once he began reading the chitchatting began quietly. "Sasuke...what the hell?" Sasuke didn't have to look up to know that it was Inuzuka Kiba talking to him and he rolled his eyes as he just continued working without answering the brunette. "Dude, are you and Naruto...seriously...like, dating?" He continued to ignore the other and finally Kiba turned to look at Naruto and asked him. "Are you two seriously dating?" Naruto only nodded, which made Kiba laugh loudly, turning half of the classes attention to him for a few moments.

"Heh, I never would've pegged you for a queer."

"Ki-Kiba-kun... You shouldn't be mean..." Kiba's looked out of the corner of his eye to see Hyuga Hinata sitting behind him and he smiled gruffly. "I'm not bein' mean, Hinata, I'm just sayin'" The blue-haired girl sighed softly before she looked over at Naruto for a moment then looked at Sasuke just before she began again on her work. After that though Kiba quieted and started on his own work, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

He now no longer had any choice in the matter but to stay together with Naruto, at least for a while, because if he just broke up with him everyone would see it as odd. But he desperately wanted to know if his being together with Naruto is what had brought about the dreams in the first place. And something else that he wanted to know badly was...if his brother's offer was still on the table.

The moment he had the thought he stopped writing and closed his eyes. _What the hell am I thinking...?_ He didn't particularly mind dreaming about the man...but actually wondering if his brother would still accept him in his bed...that was just too much. He knew that he wasn't attracted to his brother like that, and even if he was then there was nothing he could do about it, because they were brothers. After a few seconds he opened his eyes back up and slowly looked around the classroom, finding that no one was looking at him at all, thankfully. That was...until he looked to his right and saw the brunette that was staring at him coldly.

Neither he nor Neji said a word as he kept the Hyuga's gaze for a few minutes and when he looked back down he placed his pen down on his desk, giving up on his work for the moment. And just a second later there was a slip of paper placed on his desk, showing a neatly written note.

_If you hurt him I will kill you._

Sasuke read the words a few times over before he looked back over to Neji, who was now looking over his finished assignment just before the bell rang and once it did Sasuke looked back down at his work to realize that he had never finished it, but not caring in the least. He grabbed his stuff and got up, following everyone else up to the front, where their teacher was sleeping in his chair, and he placed his unfinished work on the man's desk before walking out of the door with Naruto, throwing away Neji's note as he left the room.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Later on after the school hours had passed, Sasuke lay on his bed thinking about what had gone on throughout the day, and about how proud he had been of himself for keeping away from Naruto for as long as he had. As he continued to think as he stared up at the rising moon he remembered the note that he had received from Neji and he had only wished that he had known about the elder's feelings before then. _If I had known... I could've tried to dump Naruto onto Neji..._ But as he thought about it he remembered that Naruto was only trying all this out with him because he, obviously, had never had any feeling for any other guy.

"Sasuke," he looked up when he heard his name called to see his brother standing in his doorway, staring at him with what he believed to be a heated and knowing gaze, but he knew he could also be imagining it. "Mother and Father called earlier, they'll be home tomorrow," Itachi told him before walking into the room and closing the door quietly. "Okay...thank you for telling me," the long-haired man nodded slightly before he walked over to the bed and sat next to Sasuke, who looked at his brother curiously.

"If they're to be back tomorrow we do not have much time left, Sasuke," he declared quietly which caused Sasuke to adopt a concerned look. "What're you talking about, It—" he had no time to finish his sentence as Itachi leaned down and kissed him hotly, making his breath catch in his throat before he pushed his brother away. "What are you doing?!" Denying it though he might be, he knew that he enjoyed that kiss and he knew that he would have returned it had he been just a little less in his right mind. Itachi smirked lightly before he moved slowly and straddled Sasuke's waist, moving his head down to his brother's neck after a moment to begin kissing it. "Why, I'm kissing you, Sasuke."

To say that his brother's reply was a smartass one, would be no understatement at all. "It's obvious that you're doing _that _but why the hell are you doing it?!" An anger was beginning to build up in him as he tried to push the pleasure he was feeling away. Dreaming about Itachi was one thing but actually doing these things with the man was a completely different game. "Sasuke, you know you want this," Itachi's voice was so low and husky that it was like a beautiful lust-filled melody that, though Sasuke didn't want to, made him tilt his head back slowly, exposing all of his pale throat to his brother, who kissed it greedily.

Sasuke moaned quietly as he felt his brother's soft lips against his baby soft flesh and...he gave in. With a soft sigh he whispered out his brother's name making Itachi hum against his neck gently before he slowly slipped his pale hands underneath his brother's shirt, touching the raven-haired boy's flesh tenderly. "Mm, Itachi..." he called out his brother's name again when Itachi brushed his hands over his firm nipples gently and only moments later the man ceased his ministrations to take his brother's shirt off.

The moment Sasuke's shirt was gone Itachi's lips were attached to the boy's chest, heading downward slowly as his hands began working on the button and zipper of his brother's pants. But the moment that Sasuke realized what his brother had in mind he reached out and touched the elder's hand gently, making him stop and look up at him. "...I don't think...that I'm ready for anything like that..." Itachi smiled softly before he moved up slightly and matched his lips to Sasuke's for a moment in an utterly breathtaking kiss and in that moment Sasuke's hesitation over everything was washed away and once Itachi started kissing his stomach again he had no thoughts in his brain as he focused on the burning, intense pleasure that was building up inside him slowly.

Before Sasuke knew it his pants were gone, along with his boxers, and his hard member stood at full attention for his brother who touched the throbbing length softly, making Sasuke bite his lip as he gasped shakily which only made Itachi smirk. "So much reaction to just a simple touch. You are amazingly sensitive, aren't you, Sasuke?" The raven-haired boy being spoken to only closed his eyes slowly and gasped again as his brother began touching him with a bit more vigor but not nearly enough to bring Sasuke anywhere near the edge that he so wanted to be thrown over. "I-Itachi...please..."

"Please what, little brother?" Sasuke couldn't answer Itachi though as the man began to quicken his pace just the slightest bit, causing Sasuke's breath to hitch. "So extremely sensitive, Sasuke... I wonder..." Itachi whispered quietly as he slowed his hand which only made Sasuke groan in slight annoyance. "I wonder if you would like it more if I used my hand or..." Itachi didn't finish his sentence and he slowly moved his head down and, without any sort of warning, licked Sasuke's member from base to head, causing it to leak the tiniest bit of pre-cum as the boy moaned loudly and gripped the sheets beneath him.

The moment that Itachi pulled away from his brother's hard penis he looked at the boy to see that Sasuke was flushed and panting. "My god... Itachi..." it was all that he could get out as he tried to wrap his head around the pleasure rushing through him. "I take it you liked that?" it was another smartass remark, but this time he ignored it completely. "Please, Itachi..." Itachi smiled slyly. "Please what?" the man asked again. "Please...more..." and the man that was towering above him agreed without a word, nearly making Sasuke's eyes roll back in his head from the pleasure he was experiencing.

And it was completely unknown to Sasuke, but Itachi stood leaning against his doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched him writhe in his bed in complete and utter pleasure. The man watched his brother as he continued to hear his name spill from the other's lips and he watched his brother as the boy moaned and gasped so beautifully, and sometimes nearly stopped breathing. Itachi stood there watching Sasuke sleep, and dream about him, and he was amazed, not only was he amazed that the teen had fallen asleep before he had even left after telling him about their parents, but he was amazed that he was dreaming about him this much.

While he might have been amazed it didn't stop him from watching and it certainly didn't stop him from wondering about just what was going on in that dream his brother was having. And finally, Sasuke arched his back as he climaxed while crying out Itachi's name, making the man swallow thickly and dig his nails into his arms as he had to keep his body in check while he watched his brother finally calm.

For many moments after Sasuke's orgasm Itachi continued to stare at his brother, blinking slowly as everything seemed to go in slow motion to him while he thought about going over to that bed and getting into it. He thought about that and he thought about touching his brother, god how he wanted to touch Sasuke so badly. Itachi wanted to make the boy writhe underneath his fingertips, not his dreamselves fingers. He wanted to feel his brother's skin beneath his; Sasuke's lips against his; Sasuke's sweating body pressing together with his. He absolutely needed his brother.

But Itachi finally turned and walked away, heading back to his own room to try and engrave his brother's sounds and movements in his mind.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well...that is chapter six for you...very...well...um...yeah...Uchihacesty. ;) Like I said at the top I loooove this chapter. I find that I wrote it well and that it's just...good all around... Well yeah, as always, read and review cause I wanna know what you think! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again, I'm in the mood to update. Seeing as I'm listening to LM.C, cause I just bought and downloaded "Wonderful Wonderholic" last night off amazon, I'm in a very updatey mood because of their music... So who knows what could happen... Anywho, I've got a little note, which can be found as well on my page, and soon on my website. This summer I'll be away and so I will not be updating. But I will at least update every chapter story once before I leave, although this one is the exception since I'm already on chapter 10 and I don't want to leave you all hanging for months. So I'll probably update this a few more times before I leave. Anyway, onward!

Chapter summary: Realization. A horrible thing for those who were in a blissful state of ignorance. His realizations though are only part of something bigger--much bigger than himself and his brother. Now the only question to be asked is, can he stop it before it grows entirely to big? Or better yet, will he want to stop it?

Chapter pairings: Sasu/Naru, Ita/Sasu (sort of), one-sided Neji/Naru

Chapter warnings: Incest (sort of) and shonen-ai, but that's really it.

Disclaimer: Well I would hope you know it by now, but I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter seven**

* * *

The moment that he sat up and his onyx eyes opened up he knew that something was amiss. He knew something was awry because...he had his clothes on. He could vividly remember what had happened the night before and he could remember with such remarkable clarity that he had been naked when he had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion. So it really begged the question, had his brother come back to his room after..._everything_...and redressed him?

For minutes he wondered about the question he had asked in his mind and then something else caught his attention as he remembered the night before. His brother had left his room after everything...which he now considered completely and utterly...odd. Why in the world would the man leave him after doing all that to him? Had Itachi finally gotten some sort of sense and realized how horrible this all was?—had he simply begun to regret what he had done to him? Sasuke could comprehend none of what he was now thinking as he thought back over his brother's behavior the previous days. The kisses; the touches; the words spoken so passionately and knowingly. Had Itachi simply meant none of it?

No, it made no sense; none of it made any sense to him now as he grabbed his head and groaned while looking down. And the moment his eyes traveled downward he finally realized why just none of it made sense at the moment. He understood why he had woken up dressed when he had been sure he had gone to sleep quite the opposite way; he understood why his brother was not with him in his bed. And he understood all this because of how he had taken his bedcovers off of him. They were off of his chest and abdomen and now only really covering one of his legs, and that gave him a very good view of the shorts that he had fallen asleep in. Those shorts were stained with a, somehow, still wet and all together sticky subtance.

And as he saw his shorts; stared at them for a good few minutes, he realized that what he had been so envoloped by during the night had been...only a dream. Perhaps a fantastic dream, but just a dream it was. And as the truth of his dreaming crept into his mind he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was relieved that he and his brother hadn't done anything together; he was comforted by the fact that he was only having sexual dreams about the man that he claimed no attraction to, but only hate. Sasuke felt so relieved by the fact that he had been dreaming that he felt, that once he took a nice long shower, he could go and kiss his brother just for the hell of it, not that he would though, for perhaps Itachi would take it the wrong way entirely and try to take him to his bed.

He closed his eyes and smiled softly. _Wait until I tell Naruto about this..._ he thought to himself in a quiet tone but then a horrible thought hit him: he couldn't tell Naruto. The blonde was his boyfriend, oh how he loathed that word more than any right now, and that boy would most likely be so horrified to find out that he had been dreaming sexually about his brother. And as he thought about Naruto his thoughts slowly drifted to the day before and to what had happened with the Hyuga male in their class. Was there any way for him to break it off with Naruto now, he wondered, and give the blonde to the brunette even though Naruto claimed to only be trying all this out on him? Did he really...loathe this relationship so much?

The thought was one that caught him quite off guard for a moment but then he quickly had his answer. Yes, he loathed this relationship he had going with Naruto. Perhaps he hadn't at the very first, for perhaps a moment or two, but now his hate was spiraling out of control inside of him. And the problem with their relationship was not so much the relationship itself, because really, he supposed he did like Naruto, but the problem was, the blonde was keeping him away from his brother.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he thought that and then he shook his head quickly, ridding himself of all thoughts as easily as he could attempt. _What is wrong with me...?_ he had no idea what was happening to himself anymore. And he stood up from his bed and walked into his bathroom, blocking all thought of his brother from his mind as he went to take his nice long shower before he went off to another hellish day of school whilst pretending to be in a happy relationship.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"You know, Sasuke, I kinda feel like I should think you're avoiding me..." they were Naruto's words to him as the blonde caught up to him as they walked into their fifth period class together. Again he believed he had been doing such a wonderful job avoiding the blonde, but sometimes he just couldn't avoid the inevitable. "I would never avoid you," Naruto smiled brightly as he heard the words, oh such a lie they were, before he kissed Sasuke on the cheek and hurried off to his seat, seeing as they were already late as it was. Sasuke slowly walked to his own seat and could feel eyes on him every step of the way, but the funny thing was, not one person in the classroom was looking at him.

At least, he didn't notice that someone was looking at him until he sat down and saw Neji staring at him intently. "Hah! Neji, gosh, chill!" it was Kiba's response to the stare that he thought was aimed at him. "Neji, wow, what's wrong?" at those words the Hyuga turned around and looked at Naruto, giving Sasuke just a second glance. "...Nothing at all is wrong, Naruto," he replied cooly as if he were actually telling the truth. Naruto looked worried for a few moments. "Are you sure? You...look a little...different; stressed maybe. Is everything all right?" A small smile graced Neji's lips as he heard Naruto worry about him. "Yes, Naruto, everything is just fine; I'm okay," he reassured the other teen before looking back at Sasuke, his smile immediately falling.

The next second he was looking down at his desk as their teacher walked in lazily, ten minutes after the late bell. "Uh, well...okay...work is on the board as usual..." he said the words with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head before going over to his desk and sitting down, pulling out his book and reading, as per usual.

Oddly enough, for the first time since he had known any of his fellow classmates, they all stayed quiet throughout the class period. And for the first time since he could actually remember, it felt like time was just stopping completely to drag out this agony of a class. He finished his work so quickly, leaving him to stare at it while he attempted to keep his thoughts from roaming, like he had been doing all day since he arrived at the school. But again, like in first and fourth period, he failed.

His mind fell back to hours ago, just before he had left for school. He could remember, as he closed his eyes, blocking out the paper and the desk and the people around him, that his brother had been sitting at the dining table. He could remember that the moment he walked into the living room Itachi had looked at him and their gazes had locked. And in the moment that they stared at each other he could remember, almost as if it were happening as he sat in his class, how his heart had clenched so tightly in his chest as it began beating just the tiniest bit faster. Sasuke could remember how his brother had told him to have a good day before the elder had turned his eyes away, making his body shake just the tiniest bit from the lost contact.

And he remembered how he had cursed his brother in his mind as he walked to the door, out of it, and then off to school. He had cursed the man for making him feel so much hate for him. He knew that brother's were not supposed to feel such hate for one another on such a daily basis; he knew that brother's were not supposed to act like they had been acting.

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes and stared back down at his desk, not seeing it but knowing that it was there. And as he stared at it he remembered how his brother had looked early in the day as he sat at the dining table and he cursed himself for dreaming now, for he could dream such a wonderfully perfect copy of his brother. Wonderfully perfect in every way. In the man's speech, in his dress, and most of all...in his beauty. He wondered now if he somehow had dreamt his brother more beautiful than the man really was, because then he thought that everything would be okay—that these dreams would actually not mean anything because he was doing sexual things with a...better? copy of his brother.

But then he really thought about it; he really thought back to the dream, which hadn't felt like a dream in the least, and he thought back to the other dreams, and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he hadn't made Itachi more beautiful in his dreams. He couldn't have because, he now, firmly believed that there was no such way to do that. As Sasuke sat and thought he could most seriously say, yet not aloud, that his brother was...the most beautiful creature on this earth.

The sudden realization nearly made his breath catch, but he remembered where he was and that he would be looked at oddly, and so he simply closed his eyes and attempted to breathe normally, which he did well. Finally, the bell rang, both in the room and in his mind, making him think that time had suddenly gone too fast, not giving him enough time to think, the first time he actually wanted to do such a thing. But he had no choice but to act normal; he had no choice but to gather his things and stand along with the rest of the class and go up to the front to hand in his assignment. Sasuke had no choice but to pretend that he had not just realized that his brother was beautiful.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you all right?" he would have liked to answer no to his boyfriend and yet he didn't as they began walking from the room. "Yes, Naruto; I'm fine," he said quietly as they left the room and went on to their next class.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Yes, of course. No, no, that's perfectly fine; I understand. Yes. Okay, good-bye," they were the first words that Sasuke heard when he walked into the house and announced quietly that he was home. The moment after he heard his brother speak those words he watched Itachi hang up the phone before walking from the kitchen to greet him. "Welcome home, little brother." Sasuke just nodded as he took his shoes off slowly. "Did you have a nice day at school?" Another nod was the only reply given, although a lie it was. "Mother wishes to speak with you; she's in your room." Upon hearing that Mikoto was in his room cheered him up a little bit. "Mother and Father are home?" Itachi nodded slowly before he turned around and left, heading to his own room, Sasuke supposed.

Once Itachi was gone Sasuke started off to his room, hoping that now that their parents were home Itachi wouldn't attempt anything, in dreams or in real life. Yet the moment that Sasuke took a step into his room to see his mother sitting on his bed he knew, without a doubt, that this was not going to be a good talk for him. "Oh hello sweetheart!" Mikoto exclaimed once she saw him and stood up before walking over to her son to hug him tightly. "...Hi mom..." The woman smiled softly as she let him go and shut his door for him while he went and sat down on his bed. "Was everything okay while we were gone?" Sasuke nodded, immediately wondering where this could lead. "Yes, did you and Father have a nice trip?"

"Yes, we did, sweetheart." Sasuke nodded slowly as his eyes drifted down to his floor slowly, trying to think of anyway that he could avoid any tentative subject that might come up. "Sasuke... Your brother told me something earlier..." he sighed mentally when he heard the words and he cursed his brother as he thought of just what the man could have thought to tell their mother. "...And what was it?" Mikoto didn't answer right away. First she walked over to Sasuke's bed and sat next to him carefully, placing her hand on his leg gently.

"He told me that you have...a, um...boyfriend." His hand clenched the blankets on his left side as he nearly shook his head. "Uh...yeah..." Mikoto nodded slowly, quickly just accepting the news and deciding to jump right to her second reason for being here. "Well...honey, I'm sure that I shouldn't have to explain this to you, but as you are thirteen and I'm sure quite interested in sex a—"

"Oh, my god! Mom!! No!" Sasuke's eyes widened and then shut tightly as he nearly yelled the words in obvious shock. "You mean that you aren't interested in s—"

"Mom! God, just...no! Stop!!!" Mikoto looked at her son interestedly for a few moments as the teen looked at her incredulously. After a couple seconds she nodded slowly. "All right. You know that I'm here if you ever need to talk though," she told him with a light pat to his leg. Sasuke nodded with a sigh as she stood up and began walking towards the door. "Dinner will be ready soon," she said and Sasuke just laid himself down.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna...go to bed early," he replied and Mikoto nodded and left without another word, leaving Sasuke to think about the conversation he was determined to have with his brother the next morning.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Chapter 7, all for you. I think it's a pretty good chapter, especially the part where Mikoto is attempting to talk to him about sex. Ah, what mother's will do. But all in all, I'd say this was a pretty good chapter. More to come soon. So review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	8. Chapter 8

Well hiya! Damn, you all are just lucky duckies. I am in a serious update mood, so here you all go! Oh, just to say, this will be on the bottom as well, but I am nearly done with this story... I'm working on chapter 12 as I type this...well you know what I mean, and there are about three or four chapters after that until this story comes to a close. Now, either...the story can end...or it can keep going, because I have a sequel already planned out for it. I'm leaning toward writing the sequel right now, but if it comes to the end of this and more people don't want it...then I suppose it won't be put up and I'll just write it for myself. Anywho, onward!

Chapter summary: Interruption. Of a life and of a dream by the same person. It turns out well for one and horrible for another, but in the end only brings them both closer together as neither of them can understand how they feel. But they know one thing, what they are doing cannot last forever; someone will be hurt in the end.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Sasu/Naru

Chapter warnings: Usual ones, incest and a touch of shonen-ai, with a tiny bit of language thrown in for good measure.

Disclaimer: As usual...I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter eight**

* * *

"You told her about Naruto!" he nearly cried out the next morning once he was in the living room, walking up to his brother. Itachi raised an eyebrow in interest before he replied, "she does have a right to know, Sasuke, although I didn't tell her that it was Naruto." Sasuke sighed irritatedly as he stopped inches away from the taller man. "She also has a right to know what you've been doing to me," it was a sort of threat, Itachi knew that much as he watched his brother look around to see if their parents were about.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Sasuke?" he could play with his brother's mind better than Sasuke could threaten him. "Oh, don't give me that shit, Itachi. You know what I mean," Sasuke whispered out in reply, hoping that neither of their parents were around and listening to their conversation. As Itachi watched his brother for a moment a smirk began to play at his lips, but he forced himself to keep a straight face. "Sasuke, I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about. If you would just explain to me it would make everything easier," he said quietly as he moved just the tiniest bit closer to the younger without Sasuke noticing.

A growl left Sasuke in aggravation. "Kissing me, molesting me on the couch. Itachi, don't play dumb; we both know you're better than that." Itachi ignored most of what was said as he placed a hand on his brother's arm gently, moving closer to him, and ultimately backing Sasuke up into the wall near the hall he had just come from. "Well I know that you wouldn't dare tell her about what has been going on between the two of us," he whispered quietly as Sasuke stared at him while his heart began beating faster. "...And...just why wouldn't I?" he finally managed to ask.

And that was when it happened; Itachi leaned down and kissed him softly, and Sasuke, against all his wonderfully good common sense, kissed back, as he remembered how wonderful his brother could make him feel. But just as quickly as their kiss had begun, it ended, leaving Sasuke staring at Itachi like he had forced him to kiss back. "Because then...all of this," Itachi brushed his lips against Sasuke's so gently, "would end."

For many moments Sasuke trembled underneath his brother's fingertips as his mind raced so horribly fast. "...Where are Mother and Father...?" he finally asked, and Itachi's smirk finally came out as he believed that he had actually won. "Mother went off to the market and Father is in his study," he responded quietly, his warm breath hitting his brother's lips. For a moment Sasuke stood there, wanting to stay but then drew in a shaky breath before he pushed his brother away from him, confusing Itachi just the tiniest bit. "...I've...gotta go to school..." he said quietly while his mind swam because of his brother's lips.

"Of course..." Itachi replied, "I'll see you later then." Sasuke didn't reply as he walked toward the door.

**XxXxXxXxX**

He was most utterly stunned, still, as he walked to fifth period. The noise from the hall was blocked from his ears as his thoughts were _still_ so consumed by what had happened hours before. He couldn't believe what had happened; he could believe what Itachi had done. And what was worse, he couldn't believe that he had actually thought about... Well it was over now, that was what really mattered.

But Sasuke found that there was no excuse in the world for his actions. There was absolutely nothing he could blame what he had done on except for himself, or Itachi if he really wanted to, although, for some reason he didn't.

Now that he had actually had the chance to think back on it for hours he couldn't feel bad at all for cheating on his boyfriend. But...he wondered in the back of his mind if it really had been cheating? It had just been a tiny kiss; they were only brothers...it wasn't like it was ever going to be brought up, right?

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand grasping his and his thoughts were violently broken as he believed for a moment it was his brother, yet he then quickly remembered he was at school—he was safe. "...Are you okay? I've been calling you from down the hall for a minute or so... Didn't you hear me?" Sasuke looked over to see the very person he was just wondering about walking next to him. The only thing he could do was apologize, "sorry, I was just thinking..."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I've noticed that you've been doing a lot of that lately. Is there something on your mind, Sasuke?" For a moment, as he looked into the concerned blue eyes of the boy he was supposed to care for, he wondered if he should actually tell Naruto what had happened. He quickly decided against it though as they walked into class, "I'm fine, Naruto."

Reluctantly, the younger teenager nodded as they walked to their desks together and took their seats. The moment that they did the late bell rang and their teacher walked in, making Sasuke's eyes widen as he could almost see the smirk on the others face.

"Good afternoon everyone; I'm sure you are all aware that Kakashi is going to be out of this class for a few days, so I am going to be your substitute." No name was given as no name was needed. Everyone knew who their substitute was, and there was only one person that was not happy about it. "...What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a near whisper, completely dumbfounded while his heart beat irregularly in his chest.

Finally the two made eye contact. "As I've said, Sasuke, I'm substituting for Kakashi for the next few days." Sasuke did not want to accept the answer that was given to him one bit. "You..._can't_ be here," he argued. The elder nearly raised an eyebrow. "You must have forgotten that I graduated early from both high school and college, and with a teaching degree. So, Sasuke, I believe that I can, in fact, be here."

He hated how he felt right at this moment—how utterly defeated he felt because this man was here, invading his life in the one place he had thought he was safe. But no, now he realized that he was never safe. "So now if my brother and I are finished chatting... You all are actually going to learn something today," he wasn't listening to the others words as he could hear his life spiraling out of his control.

Was it even worth it to push Itachi away anymore?—to deny the man? Even if he continued to do it he feared that eventually the elder would find a way to win him over. If he had already worked his way into his dreams and could get him to kiss back then what was to say that in another week he would still be saying no to everything? His brother had already forced his way so far into his life that he no longer knew if it was actually his.

"Sasuke...?" he couldn't hear his name being called numerous times. "Ah... Akimichi Choji, will you please slap my brother upside the head to get his attention?" The plump teen who sat in front of Sasuke turned around slowly and looked at him, wondering if Itachi had been serious about slapping the younger. But Choji decided to just tap Sasuke's hand lightly a few times, getting his attention easily.

"Oh, welcome back," Itachi greeted once Sasuke looked at him when Choji turned back around. The thirteen-year-old stared at the eighteen-year-old coldly, waiting to find out what he had been bothered about. "Now, as I asked you three times, what is the answer, Sasuke?" Itachi gestured to the blackboard behind him with letters and numbers written on it.

Thankfully, Sasuke was smart enough to figure it out in just a few seconds. "Fifteen," he answered, getting a slight nod from his brother. "Sasuke, either pay attention in class from now on or do the decent thing like your classmates," Itachi swept his hand across the room as he spoke about the few boys that were sound asleep. "And sleep."

For moments the raven-haired teenager stared at his brother with such hate in his eyes. "Yes, brother," he finally replied before Itachi began droning on again, but this time Sasuke focused on his brother's voice.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was hours later when he finally returned home, hours after school had let out. But he had come from Naruto's as the two had done their homework together before going out for ramen. And so when he arrived home he expected, more like hoped to see, his brother waiting anxiously for him. But there was no sign of the beautiful young man anywhere that he could see as he watched his mother put away the leftover food from dinner.

"Oh sweetheart... I wish you had called to tell me you weren't going to be home for dinner," Mikoto said with a smile as her son walked closer to her. "Yeah, I'm sorry... I didn't expect to be with Naruto for so long, but we ended up going out for ramen and that ends up taking forever with how much he eats." Mikoto laughed softly as she put one last bowl in the fridge and then turned towards her son.

"Mom... Where's Itachi?" He wondered if his asking the question was suspicious, or if he was only thinking it was because of everything that had been happening lately. "Hmm... He should be in his room; that's where he went off to after dinner," she answered with a smile, quite happy to see that the two of her boys were getting along once again.

Once the disappointment swept through him he nodded slowly before turning to head to his room. Mikoto spoke as he walked to the hall, "so... Naruto is the boy you're dating, I take it?" There was no use in hiding it now. "Yeah."

**XxXxXxXxX**

He awoke to familiar noises. They were noises he hadn't the pleasure of hearing for a full day, but now... His dark onyx eyes opened slowly as he shook his head. He was going to have to put a stop to his brother's dream tonight, wasn't he? He knew that if he didn't then their parents would surely hear Sasuke... God, how he hated that they had returned home.

So he got up from his bed, like he would have anyway to go and watch his brother, and he walked from his room and into his brother's without a single sound. The moment he saw Sasuke looking so utterly beautiful with his face flushing in the moonlight he half wondered if he should actually stop this.

But after a few moments he shook his head as Sasuke moaned quietly, and then he walked over. Itachi decided on the nice approach first and so he shook his brother lightly, thinking that it would wake the younger from his slumber. Yet it did nothing and so Itachi tried again, and again, and again, soon resorting to slapping his brother's face softly as he got just a bit louder.

It seemed, though, that nothing was going to work and Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, if you insist on dreaming out this fantasy of yours could you at least quiet down?" he whispered unsuccessfully to the younger. "...Mother and Father are going to hear you," he attempted but with no luck.

Finally, he had had quite enough. He got onto the bed and straddled the teen's waist, with the full intent to find a way to quiet the teen, and the moment he did so Sasuke's eyes opened before he reached up, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and yanked him down, connecting their lips together quite forcefully, not that Itachi was complaining.

Without a second thought as to just why in the world his little brother was suddenly kissing him, he kissed back, quite easily placing all of his desire for the younger into that one little kiss. Their kiss broke quickly and just as quickly Itachi placed his lips back upon his brother's while he brought his hands up to cup the young teen's cheeks. This kiss was more heated than the last, taking them both to a place of pure ecstasy.

Sasuke broke this kiss quickly and looked at his brother with pure lust and want in his eyes. "Please, Itachi..." he said it like the man should have known what he was talking about. "Please what?" A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips. "...Please...touch me," he begged quietly. For a moment, Itachi had no idea in the world what he should do, but then, as his brother asked, he touched him. He slipped his pale hands underneath the teen's nightshirt and touched Sasuke's pale skin gently, trying to remember all the contours of his brother's deliciously sinful body.

After a few moments Itachi's hands were stopped as Sasuke touched his arm lightly. "_Touch me_, Itachi," this time it was a demand, but for something much more. He was confused, both by his brother's actions as of late and by...well by everything at the moment, but he complied, of course he did. He slipped his hands down to his brother's boxers as he leaned down and placed his lips against the young boy's neck lightly. The moment that one of his roaming hands slipped into the black silky feeling material and grabbed ahold of the erect organ that so longed to be touched Sasuke let out a soft moan.

"...Itachi," he whispered out after the young man began to stroke his length. The moment that Itachi heard his name he felt like breaking down; he had never been...so close to Sasuke before. He had never touched Sasuke like this before, and God how he loved it. When his name spilled from his brother's lips again, louder this time, he could no longer hold back his arousal, as he had been doing for entirely too long. But as his desire grew for his brother by the moment he just had to wonder, how far was Sasuke willing to go? Surely a boy of only thirteen was not about to have sex. But wait, he had to think, hadn't he had in mind the same thing for the two of them about half a week before?—had he not told Sasuke to come to him for more pleasure than he could ever imagine? Didn't that insinuate that they were to have intercourse?

So...he had to stop and ask, "Sasuke, are you sure you're ready for this?" Sasuke drew in a breath as he looked at him, most utterly confused, because he had never heard a thing like that leave his beautiful brother's lips in all of his dreams. "...Itachi...just..." he didn't bother finishing his sentence as he moved up just the tiniest bit and matched their lips together, letting him knowing that he was indeed ready for whatever was thrown at him.

For a moment Itachi seemed reluctant but then his desire took him over once more and he began to fondle his brother once again, but then something else hit him. "I heard you before you woke; are you sure that Mother and Father won't hear you?" And that was what made Sasuke reach out and grab the hand that was pleasuring him, yanking it from his boxers easily. "...You what?" he asked like he hadn't actually heard what his brother told him. Itachi looked at him like he had said nothing wrong. "I heard you before you woke," he repeated, "you get quite loud, you know," he divulged the information with a small smirk.

"...Woke? You mean... You mean...I'm awake...?" Itachi nodded slowly as he wondered just what was going on with his brother. For minutes Sasuke said not a word and Itachi took it as a slightly good sign and so he leaned down and kissed the teen gently, making Sasuke push him away immediately. They stared at each other. Sasuke's eyes bore into his brother's with disgust, but at himself. "Go away," he ordered in a whisper as he closed his eyes in shame. "Sasuke, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to just go the fuck away, Itachi!"

"Wait just a—"

"Go away!" The moment after the words were shouted out Itachi attached his lips to his brother's, effectively keeping the younger from waking their parents. Sasuke started to struggle against him, but Itachi quickly stopped the struggling. "Listen to me, Sasuke," he said softly against his brother's lips, "listen to me and answer my question and then I will go away." Sasuke lay underneath him, panting lightly as he thought over his words, and finally he nodded slowly and Itachi pulled away from him just the slightest bit.

"Just minutes ago you pulled me into a kiss, you asked me to touch you, _you_ seemed all for everything... What suddenly changed?" Sasuke stared at his elder brother with such distaste for many moments while he refused to answer the question. And why should he?—why should he give the elder the pleasure of knowing just what exactly went on in his head? He found that his brother, the bastard that had purposely done all of this to him, deserved nothing but his hatred, which he was going to give him readily and without pause.

"Go away," the words he spoke so softly concerned him. He had meant to give his brother a proper tongue lashing, full of hate and foul language, and yet he speaks two words, and those two words came out sounding so horribly...weak... "I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself to me, Sasuke," Itachi's voice was stern but soft, he liked it, but he hated it at the same time. He hated how his brother could dominate him so easily; he hated how his brother made him feel, so utterly weak and defenseless...and yet at the same time he felt so horribly wonderful that it made him sick.

"Go away," this time he was pleading. He couldn't take being around the man any longer; he couldn't stand the feeling that was enveloping him so suddenly—the feeling was so familiar... "I'm not going anywhere," Itachi told him once again, his voice just as gentle as the wind on a beautiful spring day. "Please...please go, Itachi..." he was truly hating how weak he sounded. He absolutely hated that Itachi had let him go minutes ago and yet he hadn't attempted to push the other away.

Then it happened. It wasn't sudden like all their other kisses had been before. No, Itachi closed the tiny bit of distance between them slowly and gave him fair warning of what was about to happen, "I'm going to kiss you, Sasuke," and yet he did nothing to stop his brother. And so the moment that their lips met Sasuke was nearly deeply surprised by the fact that he hadn't stopped his brother, and he was more surprised that he was kissing the man back as his eyes closed slowly and his arms snaked themselves around the elder's neck. He was so surprised with himself and yet, he could do absolutely nothing to stop what was happening.

When they parted Itachi looked at him for a few moments before getting off of him; he left the room without another word. And Sasuke just continued to lie there, feeling lost and utterly hopeless as he felt the need to call out for his brother, but at least that was one urge he could control.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: All right. That was chapter 8, perhaps not as good as some previous chapters, but you gotta deal. And again, sequel is already fully planned out, so once we get to the end I guess it will be up to all of you as to whether you want it or not. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter I hope you tell me what you think! Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	9. Chapter 9

Wow...another update... Ah, well...this is going to be updated a lot for the next few weeks because I am on the very last chapter right now...and since I kinda just want to get the story up and have to stop worrying about it, I'm just going to post a new chapter every four or five days...depending on how I feel and everything. I think you'll all enjoy the rest of the story and I hope that you all review and tell me what you think. But anyway, onward.

Chapter summary: A feeling. A single feeling can lead to disaster by forcing its way to the surface of someone's thoughts. The one who decides to acknowledge the feeling in the end will be the one to be hurt beyond their wildest imagination because emotions only cause more pain, no matter how wonderful they make you feel in the beginning.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Sasu/Naru

Chapter warnings: Incest, as usual, and just some implied shonen-ai from Sasuke and Naruto being in a relationship... Other than that...there isn't anything really...kissing and such, but that is all normal for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter nine**

* * *

"...Are you all right? You look like you haven't slept at all..." He nearly rolled his eyes when he heard his boyfriend's comment. He nearly rolled his eyes, not because it was stupid, but because it was absolutely true. After Itachi had left him so alone in his room he hadn't gotten anymore sleep, only thinking about what had happened—about that simple kiss they had shared before Itachi had left. That kiss was still haunting him, and he cursed it, wishing it had never happened, but he knew there was no conviction behind his curses. He enjoyed that kiss; he enjoyed cheating on Naruto; he enjoyed his brother's hands on his body.

He had enjoyed it so very much that he had begun to wish that he could go back in time so that he could stop himself from stopping Itachi. Because it was all driving him so crazy...the way it had all been so easy...the way it had all happened. He hated how he was feeling; he hated how much he longed for his brother's touch now; he hated that his mind wouldn't let him stop picturing what had happened only hours before with such amazing clarity... He hated it all so much.

"...Sasuke...?" And most of all...he hated the blonde that stood next to him. "Sasuke, are you all right?" Naruto questioned again, making Sasuke finally look at him, which broke the pictures that were flowing through his mind, and he was thankful for that. "...I'm fine, Naruto," he lied easily. For moments Naruto watched Sasuke curiously but once they walked into class the blue eyes looked down at the ground while they walked to their seats together, ignoring the idle chitchat that was going on around them.

A hesitant search for Itachi began the moment Sasuke sat down at his desk, and slowly, as the seconds passed after the late bell rang, that hesitant search turned into a slightly desperate one. As a minute finally passed, Sasuke's thoughts began to race as he wondered if something had happened to Itachi. Had the man been replaced? Was Kakashi back? If it were any other day, and he were thinking normally then either of those would have been good things, but today both questions made him sick to his stomach.

Sasuke's sudden panic was quickly eased when Itachi finally walked into the room, his lateness going unnoticed by all, as they were all used to Kakashi. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late everyone; it won't happen again," everyone overlooked the man's apology and lateness, save for his brother, who was looking at him, feeling oh so relieved.

"Okay, now everyone..." he immediately tuned out his brother's words and just focused on the deep voice that was speaking; the deep voice that had seduced him... And as Itachi continued to speak Sasuke's mind drifted off once again to their late night encounter.

Every touch, every word, every kiss... Every single thing he could still remember so vividly that it hurt him so much to know that he had let the man get away from him. But as he sat and let his thoughts get the better of him he began to wonder...why did he even care in the first place? Why was he acting as if Itachi had turned him away last night?—why did it all make no sense? Why the hell did he even keep thinking about it?

"And so the equivalent of—" Itachi stopped his own sentence and dropped his hand from the board as he, and a good portion of the class, watched Sasuke suddenly stand up from his desk. Before the man could even ask his brother what was wrong, Sasuke was darting from the room, drawing a sigh from Itachi as he knew that he had no choice but to go after him.

After a few moments the class turned their eyes back to the elder Uchiha, who looked down and tapped the page he was looking at in his book. "All right everyone, page fifty-nine. I'll be back in a few minutes," and with that he swiftly walked toward the same door his brother had just darted through while all the students stared at him.

The moment that Itachi walked into the hallway and shut the classroom door he looked down the hall to his right to see a flash of raven hair turning a corner quickly, and so he followed without pause. Once he turned the same corner he could only see one place he believed his brother would hide at the moment and so he walked into the restroom quietly.

Upon entering the brightly lit room he saw his brother nearly hyperventilating as he stood in front of one of the sinks, looking down into the white bowl. Itachi walked over slowly after he watched the younger for a moment, and there was not one pure thought in his head as he neared the teenager. Once he stood behind Sasuke he placed his hands on the counter on either side of the teen before leaning his body against Sasuke's gently.

Sasuke's head shot up in shock as his heart began to race, after it had just begun to calm, and his breathing became so much more irregular. "You ran out of class," Itachi spoke quietly as he pressed the side of his face against Sasuke's so they could look at themselves in the mirror together. Sasuke stared at their faces side-by-side, feeling a horrible sensation of disgust welling up inside of him. He knew how wrong it was to be this close to Itachi... "...Go away..." it was the only thing that he could manage to utter.

"That reminds me," Itachi paused and moved away from Sasuke for only a moment to spin him around so they were face-to-face. "You never answered my question last night, Sasuke." Itachi moved just the slightest bit closer, pressing their bodies closer together, and surprisingly enough, Sasuke began to calm. "I-I...don't know what you're talking about," it was so much harder lying to his brother now.

Itachi smirked. "You seemed to want everything I gave to you last night, Sasuke, so why did you have that sudden change of heart?" Sasuke stood there, staring at his brother's neck for a few moments while he tried to collect himself. "...I just finally got into my right state of mind..." he replied, and yet he knew Itachi didn't believe it; he couldn't even bring himself to believe it.

"...No, I don't think that's it, Sasuke. I recall that you asked me if you were awake..." Sasuke looked up into his brother's onyx eyes and the two stared at each other. He would never admit it aloud but he was completely terrified of the words he hoped his brother was not going to speak. But then, Itachi spoke them, "...You've been having dreams about me, Sasuke; sexual dreams, and you cannot distinguish dream from reality, can you?" He didn't ask the question in a knowing way, he was more concerned if anything.

Sasuke only closed his eyes as he began breathing heavily while he felt his eyes watering, although he had no idea why really. "It's okay, Sasuke," the words were spoken quietly before soft lips met his in a gentle kiss. He opened his eyes quickly and looked around him, trying to find some way to escape this, even though something in him wanted to kiss back so badly.

With the lack of response from the other pair of lips, Itachi pulled away to look at his brother. "Sasuke, you want this. You have the dreams because you want this," he told him knowingly. And for a few more seconds he continued to look at him before kissing him once again. Sasuke stood there, his lips still unresponsive against his brother's as he ran the man's words through his head several times. Did he really want this? Was there actually something in him that desired his brother?

"Sasuke," his eyelids fluttered for a moment when he heard his name whispered out, "don't deny yourself what you want." Sasuke swallowed thickly as he looked at his brother, partially ashamed of himself but mostly afraid, but then, while his brain screamed out at him to stop, he moved just the slightest bit and connected his lips to his brother's. His fear and shame instantly left him as he was taken back to that wonderful place he had been during the night and he brought his arms around his brother's neck slowly while Itachi kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

It was the moment that Sasuke felt his brother's tongue lick at his bottom lip that, so suddenly that it made him gasp, his senses came back to him and his eyes snapped open before he pushed the man away from him. Itachi looked at him expressionlessly from just two feet away as Sasuke stared at the tiled floor, shocked with himself. "Sasuke... You can't keep doing this," the words landed on deaf ears as Itachi moved toward him, restoring their closeness. "Sasuke. Sasuke, look at me," when the teenager would not, simply because he could not, Itachi placed his hand under Sasuke's chin and made the boy look up at him.

"You cannot keep doing this," he told him once again, placing his hand against Sasuke's cheek gently. A shudder ran through Sasuke's body as he remembered the first time his brother had actually touched him in three years, and in the exact same place. He was desperate now, and not for the first time. He was desperate to know just what was driving him to do these things with his brother. But he could not figure it out no matter how hard he tried to. "...Why...?" He was so close to breaking down but he would never do so in front of his brother.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down. It'll be okay," he took a deep breath as he could feel the warmth from his brother's hand on his cheek, sinking into his skin. Slowly his hand came up across his chest and when his fingertips came in contact with his brother's hand his bottom lip trembled while his fingers slid down to his brother's wrist, feeling the pulse beating beneath his skin. The next second felt unreal—he shoved his brother's arm away and ran. He couldn't believe that he had done it, but he ran, leaving his brother watching him leave.

He didn't have feelings for Itachi. He didn't; he just couldn't, he told himself that over and over repeatedly as he ran through the halls of his school without actually realizing where he was going. There was just no way that he could have any sort of feelings for his brother...the person that had ignored him for three years...but then why? Why all of this? Why was it all happening? Why was he feeling everything that he was feeling?

How could he not stand there and face up to Itachi? Was he so afraid of what he might do with the man if he continued to stay in the same room with him for too long? Were there things about himself that he had not yet realized? The questions swirled in his mind, making him dizzy and finally he stopped in front of a door, opening it after just a moment. The teacher inside the room looked at him oddly, having not expected to see his second period student in his room until the next day. "...Can I help you with something, Sasuke?"

The teenager slammed the classroom door behind him and he panted from his run. "...I need somewhere to stay, Kabuto-sensei..." the silver-haired Biology teacher moved from behind his desk to get a better look at the shaken Uchiha. "Is everything all right?" Sasuke tried so hard not to think back on the man he had left in the restroom but his thoughts went there and lingered for just a moment. "I...I-It's...nothing, Kabuto-sensei..." The Biology teacher saw through Sasuke's obvious lie, but did not call him out on it as he waved the boy over to him.

"All right, you can stay and help me with tomorrow's lesson plans." Sasuke was so grateful to the man, but he wondered...just what Itachi would do to him now. _I don't have feelings for him..._ It didn't matter how many times he thought it because he couldn't bring himself to believe it any longer. Something was growing inside of him, some feeling...but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it because he wanted to believe that it didn't exist.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Ah, well there is chapter 9... Like I said, over the next few weeks this will be updated pretty regularly, as I'm pretty sure I'll be finishing the last chapter today or tomorrow... It sucks that it has to end and all, but still...sequel is always possible... Anywho...sorry if this chapter is a little blah to you or anything. Next chapter is better, I promise. :) Well please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	10. Chapter 10

Well hello all, like you should have read with the last update, this is going to be updated every few days since I'm like finished with the story and all... So yeah... I hope you enjoy this! I kinda edited some of the stuff last night and so I think it is much better, but just let me know what you think and all. :)

Chapter summary: One single thing taken too far leads to disaster as an affair is finally found out. A numbness that cannot be easily lifted settles over one while others go on with their lives. And the approaching weekend can only bring more pain with it as a decision must be made.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Sasu/Naru

Chapter warnings: Incest, per usual, implied shonen-ai. Kissing, touching and such what between brothers, so no complaining because you have all been reading that since chapter one pretty much.

Disclaimer: I own my ideas, not Naruto. So don't sue.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter ten**

* * *

He was lost—desperately, hopelessly, utterly, without a doubt lost. So lost to the world he lived in every day, to the world he dreamed in every night, and to himself, although he didn't realize it in the least. He was only so completely lost because of the things that had been happening lately; he was only lost because of the overwhelming feelings that his brother could bring about. Being so incredibly lost made him realize, for only seconds at a time, that he believed he could no longer do this—he could no longer play this game.

Itachi had pushed him too far in such a short amount of time and, even though he knew it was ridiculous to even consider it, often he thought of just giving up and letting his brother win. He didn't care if it meant that Itachi got to have him, because he was beginning to realize that perhaps it wouldn't be that bad. He was beginning to realize that he was far too lost to even care any longer.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Enjoyment, satisfaction, delight, pleasure. All those and more were what he felt by what he was doing to his brother. It amused him whenever he could nearly bring the other to his knees with just a simple touch, and he completely reveled in how he could make his brother breathe so erratically by merely looking at him or being close to him. He loved the power he held and yet he found that he wanted more. He wanted his brother to be his, truly and completely his. Because what they had, to him, it was nothing at all. Simple touches and kisses were meaningless to him now because he knew, somewhere deep inside of him, that it all meant nothing as long as Naruto still stood in his way.

And yet, so far deep beneath the surface, a truth was lying, buried, although no one realized it—he didn't even realize it. He loved his brother. Truly; completely; deeply; purely. It was hidden so deep beneath his skin, so deep beneath his lust; his desire; his hormones—everything that he had tried to embrace after so long, although he could feel that everything was so much deeper. He could feel it and yet he could not accept that there was anything deeper. Itachi did not understand himself just like he did not really understand his brother.

But, in truth, it wasn't like it particularly mattered. For some reason none of it really mattered. All of this that they had been doing... None of it mattered in the least any longer. For some reason, part of him had given up—part of him believed, because it had no other choice but to believe it, that Sasuke was going to stay, mostly, faithful to Naruto. And the part of him that believed that had nearly died inside, although that was something he did not know either. The part of him that had once been so hurt by finding out about his brother dating Naruto was now nearly dead; nearly some emotionless empty husk. And yet, he continued to go around, acting like everything was fine; acting like he always had because he still wanted to win. He still wanted his brother so badly, but there was a part of him that could no longer actually feel how badly. And he wanted so much to understand why, even though he didn't know what was going on.

"Sorry, since we had that assembly I locked the door," he apologized quietly to the students who stood outside the classroom door, waiting patiently to get in the room that he was unlocking, and once it was unlocked they filed in and he stood there, waiting for a familiar face. Slowly, ever so slowly, the seconds ticked by him, not noticing him at all and yet he noticed them, and slowly the minutes flew past him, not saying goodbye or giving any sort of acknowledgment to him as they went, but it wasn't like he cared. He only cared about one thing at the moment, and finally, he saw the person he was waiting for. "You're late," he declared, shutting the classroom door before the other could enter just before he grabbed the teenager by the arm gently.

"..." he was met by no reply; no attempt at an excuse for the others lateness as the younger pulled himself from his grasp, walking to the other side of the doorframe after a moment to lean against the wall. "Where were you last night?" he tried to pretend like he didn't care where his brother had gone off to and he did a very wonderful job, but there was no way that he could fool himself. "I was in Kabuto-sensei's classroom helping him the rest of the day and then I went to Naruto's to study and just ended up staying the night," it was replied only to get the other off of his back.

The news darkened Itachi's heart suddenly but he didn't let it bother him for very long as he walked over and stood in front of Sasuke before placing his hand on the wall next to the teen's head, leaning down closer to him after just a moment. This was dangerous, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself. "Mother and Father were worried about you, Sasuke; next time you should call to let them know you will not be returning home." The completely uncaring look that Sasuke was giving him made him wonder if it was all over—if he had lost. But how could he lose? There was no way that he could; he wouldn't allow himself to. "Don't you mean I should call to let _you_ know I won't be coming home?"

He could only smirk at his younger brother's words. When had Sasuke gotten to know him so well? Surely it hadn't been in the three years he avoided him... "I suppose you could let me know as well," he replied before simply making his move. Itachi leaned the rest of the way forward and brushed his lips against Sasuke's, and just a second later—a second which noticed him this time—Sasuke was pushing him away. But that simple brushing of lips had made the nearly dead part of him...happy, was perhaps the word, and so he smiled softly. His brother would be his. "It's okay, Sasuke, no one's here," he reassured the teenager as he watched his brother's onyx eyes check around them quickly. Sasuke would be his.

And at that moment, he wished that he could have known exactly what had been going through his young brother's head, because when Sasuke suddenly kissed him it nearly blew his mind. He hadn't expected it at all, but he rolled with it, kissing Sasuke back quickly, but making sure to take things as slow as he could manage since he didn't want Sasuke to run off again. But to Itachi's own surprise, just moments after their lips touched his younger brother's tongue was licking at his bottom lip. Shock was not the right word to explain what he was feeling for the split second before he parted his lips, but perhaps it was along those same lines, although it felt so good.

And then Itachi's mind simply went blank. To feel his brother's tongue in his mouth, God he felt just too much from that alone. It was all too much—all too good, much too good to actually be true, although he knew that it was true; that this was real. But it could only make one wonder, why? Why was his brother suddenly doing this?—why did it seem that Sasuke's mind about this entire matter changed each minute? Yet, he was too caught up in the wonderful kiss to wonder about it; he didn't wonder about anything at all as he felt the hardness what was barely brushing his inner thigh.

Just then the kiss broke because obviously, someone, somewhere, had invented a thing called oxygen that humans needed on odd occasions. And this horribly odd occasion came right in the middle of a wonderful thing, but left Itachi to catch his breath while he stared at his flushed and panting brother. The sight he was left staring at made him forget how horrible it was for the kiss to end; the sight nearly took all of his breath from his lungs. The boy in front of him was absolutely beautiful.

It was just after another moment, with horribly bad timing, that Itachi decided to step everything up, right there...in that hallway. He moved his free hand down and cupped his brother's hard boyhood through his shorts, and immediately Sasuke's eyes widened in complete surprise. "What're you doing?!" On any other occasion they might have noticed how the whispered words echoed around the hall. "Relax, no one's here; no one's watching. Just relax," Itachi whispered quietly before he quickly kissed Sasuke once again as he began massaging the teen through the material of his clothes.

Sasuke broke this kiss with a quiet moan as he tilted his head back and bit his lip softly, exposing his entire pale throat to his brother, who began kissing it without pause. The kissing quickly turned into biting and sucking, and that soon turned into Sasuke growling, and quite sexily Itachi believed. "If you leave a fucking mark on me I'll kill you," the words made Itachi smile softly as he licked his brother's skin—licking the hickey he had made. Sasuke was going to be his.

"Then go ahead and kill me, Sasuke," he said the words knowing that, at the present moment, he could die pretty contentedly. But Sasuke didn't make a move to hurt him as his pleasure continued to steadily increase. The raven-haired teenager only wrapped an arm around Itachi's neck and dug his nails into the back of the elder's head as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. But just then, Itachi stopped. He dropped his hand from Sasuke's crotch and moved it to the teen's waist as Sasuke looked at him incredulously while he panted heavily. "Well you didn't think I was actually going to let you have an orgasm here in the middle of a hallway, did you?"

Sasuke's eyes closed in very obvious anger before he dug his nails deep into the back of Itachi's neck. The man gave his brother a look of warning but it was only ignored as nails were suddenly ripping through flesh, scratching deep and drawing blood before Sasuke simply walked off. "Fucking bastard," was all that was muttered before Sasuke disappeared around a corner.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Numbness. But not a complete and utter numbness. His body could still feel, and his heart, or what was left of it anyway, was still in an ungodly amount of pain. But he was numb to reality, to what he had had the displeasure of witnessing. He was numb to the screaming of his brain, telling him to get out now while he still could. To all of the things he wished to be numb to, he was not.

The numbness still resided deep within him even as he sat in Umino Iruka's seventh period English class, staring at his boyfriend who sat seats away from him. Why did it hurt so much, he wondered? Why had it happened? Why had he been so unlucky enough to witness it happen? The only thing he could actually provide with an answer was his first question. It hurt so much because he had been stupid enough to fall in love.

And now...what was he to do now? Tell Sasuke what he had seen during fifth period? Plead with the teen to not leave him?—would he, or better yet, could he be stupid enough to do either? He simply didn't know if he had it in him to bring the subject up, but maybe it was better if he didn't. Maybe Sasuke would stay with him if he believed he and Itachi had never been caught.

Naruto nearly slapped himself for how idiotic his thoughts sounded. If Sasuke were to rather be with Itachi than him...was it really his place to deny his boyfriend what he actually wanted? Could he really demand that Sasuke stay with him? Because he knew that if he even tried it that Sasuke would only leave him in time... And now he knew; he truly understood just how much their relationship didn't mean to Sasuke, and it pained him. But...as he thought about it, shouldn't he at least try to fight for the other teen? Shouldn't he, at least, be given a chance?

"...Naruto? Naruto?" he finally was able to shake himself from his thoughts to realize that class was over and that Sasuke was standing next to his desk. He could only stare at the other for moments as reality finally weighed in on him. Sasuke had cheated on him. "Naruto, are you all right?" he tried so hard to hide his emotions as he stood up, nodding. "...Do you wanna go somewhere then?" he tried so hard to not see how much Sasuke was forcing the words from himself to keep up his little act.

"...No... It's all right, Sasuke... I'm just gonna head home; I'll see you this weekend sometime though..."

God, he had never been so numb in his life. Luckily now, the numbness was reaching his heart as he turned away from the nodding teenager and left the classroom slowly. Luckily now, he was numb to everything, and somewhere—somewhere that he wasn't numb, or at least not completely—he wondered if he would ever feel again after this; he wondered if he would ever be capable of loving again after this—of trusting again after this. He wondered if he would ever be able to actually face Sasuke again after this.

And Sasuke watched him go, he knew that much, but what he didn't know was that Sasuke felt bad. Just the tiniest bit bad for what he had done, but for some reason he knew that he couldn't stop what was happening. For some reason he and his brother were meant to do these things together; he was meant to cheat on Naruto. And, just as Naruto wondered in that somewhere, Sasuke wondered if he would ever be able to figure out just who he was supposed to be with. The brother he loathed, or the boy that he despised for keeping him from his brother? But then in that somewhere, he had to wonder...was the decision really that hard to make? Because in that somewhere, he believed that he had made it already.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Oh, well there is chapter 10. Now that you have all read that please review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear from you, it makes me want to actually put up the next chapter. So until chapter 11... I hope you all can't wait! It makes me feel good knowing that you want the next chapter.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. I know this was supposed to be up...awhile ago, but I was at my dad's and all...so yeah, just got back today, so here you all go. We are getting ever closer to the end. I'm not exactly sure when chapter twelve will be up, because I'm beginning the editing of it today...but it should be up in a few days. So...enjoy.

Chapter summary: Love. An emotion that neither can understand, but that one is beginning to grasp the edges of. With every touch he feels more; with every kiss his confession comes closer even though he can't begin to understand what the wonderful feeling inside of him is yet.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Sasu/Naru, one-sided Neji/Naru.

Chapter warnings: Incest, as usual, implied shonen-ai. Kissing, touching and such what between brothers...so nothing really new.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I ever plan to.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter eleven**

* * *

He just...he had to know...just what the hell was wrong with him. Why was he doing this? Why was he here? Why did it...feel so good—so...wonderful? Why had he gone to the man so quickly; breaking down so suddenly that it didn't even shock him? What was wrong with him? What had possessed him to do this? What had possessed him to do any of it? Why...why, oh, why did he want to be so close to the beautiful man in his bed? And why, please God why, had the man accepted him so readily? ...Why did it feel so right?

He could hold his tears in all day long, but it still made no difference. This was so horribly wrong. It was and yet...and yet, for some reason, for some damn reason that he wished he could explain but he knew he never would be able to, it all felt so utterly right. It made him want to cry. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry, but not just tears. He wanted to cry out in pain and in hatred. He wanted to be able to let his brother see just what he had done to him in so little time. He wanted to let his brother know how much he hurt being around him, and yet he could not and he did not know why.

He did not know why he could not explain to his brother how much he hurt and he did not know why he wanted to be so close to the man. But, God, he did want to be close to him, so close that it made the muscles in his stomach clench with fear, a fear of what though? Of being rejected, he wondered? Or maybe a fear of being accepted... But all he could do to get over that fear was cuddle closer to the man that lay with him in his bed; in his room, in their house, with their parents not even that far away.

He wished he could figure out just why it felt so wonderful when his hands touched his brother's unclothed chest lightly; he wished to every God that he had ever read about in school that it didn't feel so fantastic to have his head on the elder's shoulder and to have the man's arms around him, holding him so gently. He wished... God, he wished that it hadn't happened.

"About your neck..." they were the only words that he could speak, and the absolute closest that he would get to an apology about the day before. If it was at all possible as he stared down in between their bodies, that were so close together, he believed he felt his brother smile, just the softest of smiles, but he could imagine, and he damned himself for it, but he could imagine how beautiful the man looked. "It's all right; I'll live." For a moment he nearly closed his eyes as he heard his brother speak to him so gently; for a moment it nearly brought his tears to his eyes, but he continued to hold them back.

"I do apologize though, about not allowing you your release. In my defense, I found that that hallway was not a decent place for something like that," on any other occasion he might have blushed lightly at his brother's words, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was feeling too many things but embarrassment or anything akin to it wasn't one of them. "It's okay..." it was the only answer that he allowed himself to give even though he had more than one brewing in his mind.

"But we are alone now, Sasuke," he wished his brother had never uttered the words, for he had been, mostly, content in the man's arms, but now...but now desire was building up inside of him at the mere thought of his brother's fingers upon his skin. He desperately wanted to push it away; he wanted to turn the man away and tell him that he was sick, but the truth was that he had realized...he was more sick than he had claimed his dear brother to be. How could he not be when he constantly thought of his brother's hands on him; his brother's lips on his; his brother's body dominating his own? Why was he this way, he wondered? Why was he so incredibly sick that he would fantasize about his own flesh and blood? Why couldn't he just be normal?

"...Sasuke, are you okay?" Itachi moved away from him just the tiniest bit so that they could look at each other, and Sasuke, try as he might, could not keep his gaze from trailing up to his brother's. It was the moment that their eyes met that he leaned forward and kissed Itachi, simply because he couldn't stop himself any longer. And Itachi, God, the man knew what he was doing. The talented tongue that slipped into his mouth tasted minty still, which was no surprise seeing as he had caught Itachi on his way from his bathroom to the kitchen. It had only taken him one time asking the man to come lie in his bed with him and Itachi was there almost immediately. And the tongue in his mouth, the tongue that belonged to the brother he was supposed to loathe, had dominance quickly, but lost it just as quickly when Sasuke broke their kiss.

Why was he doing this? Why didn't he understand any of it? Why did his brother make him feel so wonderful? "...I can't... I... I can't, Itachi..." his lower lip trembled lightly as he looked back down in between their bodies, resting his head on his brother's shoulder once again. "What's wrong?" he could hear the pure concern in his brother's voice and it made him close his eyes and shake his head. "I can't..." and that was when he felt it, the first tear falling down his cheek, and he was sure that his brother saw it. And if Itachi saw it, he wondered what the man thought of him for crying over something so trivial.

"Sasuke, look at me," it wasn't a demand and held no sternness or anything of the sort, but Sasuke lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes, gazing into his brother's once again. For a long moment they just stared as Sasuke cried, trying to deny what he was feeling, but then Itachi moved his arm and brought his hand up to brush against Sasuke's cheek, wiping away the tear there. A shudder ran through his body at the contact and his eyes closed while he let out a shaky breath. "Now, Sasuke, what is wrong?"

He didn't know what to say for moments, he just lay there in his brother's arms, trying to think of someway to explain to his brother. Finally he moved one of his hands just an inch and placed it firmly against Itachi's chest. "This. This is wrong," he said with a sob. "How is it wrong?" Another tear rolled down his cheek, but just seconds after it began its decent Itachi's forefinger stopped it. "You're my brother..." he spoke the words quietly, feeling that they were so unfair; that life itself was so unfair to him to have placed the two of them as family, almost as if mocking them. If Itachi were just another boy...if he were _just_ a boy; just a friend, then it would all be okay.

"Then don't think of me as your brother." Itachi could speak the words so easily, but he had no idea how hard they were for Sasuke to even think about. "I can't do that, Itachi..."

"And why not? Just pretend...pretend like we've been friends for thirteen years. Imagine that I'm from another family; that I have no siblings." It didn't matter what Itachi tried to coax him into imagining...he just couldn't do it, and he was beginning to realize why. "...I can't..." There was a reason for everything. "Why?" There was, and he knew it. "Because..." he didn't particularly want to admit it, but he supposed he had no real choice in the matter. "...I want you to be my brother... I can't imagine you any other way..." his eyes opened wide as he spoke the words and his eyes began to tear up more.

It was true. He couldn't imagine Itachi any other way, not even if he wanted Itachi to just be another boy, just another friend...he knew he could never allow himself to imagine it that way. "Then, Sasuke, it's not wrong." He couldn't believe the words that were leaving his brother's lips. How could it not be wrong? How? He had been raised to believe that it was and so he couldn't just suddenly begin to think that it was not.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, amazed at the words that had left the elder, and just a moment later the soft lips of his brother were on his, kissing him so gently that it shocked him. "Did that feel wrong, Sasuke?" to be truthful, he never even realized that the kiss had stopped, and he only shook his head slightly. "Then it's not wrong," Itachi insisted softly. "...It's...not?" he sounded dazed and confused as he asked the question. "It's not," Itachi reassured in a whisper as he moved just the slightest bit closer to him.

"...I...I'm sorry..." he whispered out the words before he sobbed quietly and got out of the bed as quickly as he could. He bolted from the room seconds later and Itachi watched him go, feeling disappointed that he hadn't been able to change his brother's mind.

**XxXxXxXxX**

He didn't know why he was here... He only knew that this was the only place that he could really go. And even though he had no reason to be here, as he had hurt this boy, without knowing it, as much as he was hurt right now, he was here...seeking comfort. Yet he couldn't walk up to the door; he couldn't even walk up onto the porch. He just stood on the walkway staring at Naruto's front door, wondering if he should just turn around and go back home.

But then suddenly the door opened and Sasuke wondered if Naruto had seen him standing outside. But to his slight disappointment, and yet thankfulness, Naruto wasn't seen at all, in fact Neji walked out of the door, shut it and then faced him with a cold look before walking toward him. He had to wonder, beneath all of his thoughts of his brother, if something was going on between the two of them. But he didn't let his thoughts stay there long as Neji approached him slowly and without a word, and as the brunette grew closer to him...he realized...this was his chance to speak to him.

"...Neji..." the elder male stopped before he walked on passed and looked at Sasuke without care. "Can I ask you something?" the lack of response let Sasuke know he could keep on talking, but he didn't. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to say. And so they stood there in silence until Neji finally spoke, "he loves you. I hope you know that." Sasuke's eyes shifted down to the ground in shame as he thought about his brother.

"...How... How long have you had feelings for him?" he wondered momentarily if he was crossing boundaries by asking this question, but he didn't really care. "Long enough to know that you don't have any feelings for him." He accepted the answer with a nod. "...How did you know? I mean...how did you know how you felt about him?" Sasuke knew that in all reality Neji could walk away and not answer his question; refuse to help him without actually being aware of it, but Neji did answer, and Sasuke believed it was because he was trying to prove that he was better for Naruto than him, which he already knew.

"The moment that I realized he was more beautiful than any person I had seen before was the moment I knew my feelings were no longer platonic," Neji whispered out the words as he remembered, keeping his gaze firm. And Sasuke had no response to the Hyuga's answer, because he didn't know what he was supposed to say. "You've caused him enough pain; go home."

And while he didn't even realize what Neji meant by what he said he obliged and turned around, heading back the way he had come, thinking over the brunette's words as he thought of his brother. And so caught up in his thoughts as he was, he didn't notice Naruto open his door once he began to leave.

"...Neji...?" the blonde called out to the brunette softly as he walked over to him. "Where's Sasuke going? Did you tell him anything?" Neji simply walked to Naruto and placed his arm around the younger's shoulders, trying not to show how he felt in the least. "I didn't tell him a thing. I just told him that you weren't here and that he should go home; I know that you don't want to see him right now." Naruto nodded slightly and licked his lips, moving a bit closer to the brunette who had spent the morning comforting him.

"Thanks...for being here and all, Neji," and Neji just nodded while his heart felt content for the moment, although he knew that this contentment wouldn't last him forever.

**XxXxXxXxX**

There was no logical reason to deny himself this, was there? Neji knew that he didn't have feelings for Naruto, at least not anymore, and he knew that...he knew that he wanted to touch his brother. It didn't matter anymore if he was cheating on Naruto, it didn't matter because he didn't care any longer. He simply cared about the man that still lay in his bed, and he wondered if Itachi would have stayed there all day until he returned.

"I expected you to be gone longer," he said quietly from the bed, as he looked at Sasuke leaning against his closed door. "...Me too..." was all he could mutter as the man moved to lay on his back. Neither of them said a thing and neither of them moved as Sasuke thought deeply, staring at his brother. Could he really do this? The times before were different; they hadn't seemed so real, but this... This was more real than he could even imagine. "Sasuke, if you want, I'll leav—"

"Itachi..." he interrupted the man, only speaking his name quietly, and Itachi looked at him thoughtfully as Sasuke's eyes trailed to the floor. "...I just want to... I-I want... I want to touch you, Itachi," he disliked how long it had taken him to get that out, but it still got across his point all the same, he believed. "Then by all means," a shiver ran through him when he heard the whispered words and he looked up to see Itachi looking at him with his arms laying open on the bed, inviting him to touch as he pleased, where he pleased.

After a moment he took a hesitant step forward, and then quickly crossed the room to his bed, not wanting to spend time worrying about what was going to happen, which he knew he would do if he walked slowly. He sat on the bed on his knees, looking down at his brother, who after a moment moved and picked him up, moving him so that he was straddling Itachi's waist. Sasuke was surprised that his brother could still pick him up, but then again it wasn't like he weighed all that much...and Itachi was much stronger than people gave him credit for. But he continued to look down at the man, not touching him as he was afraid that Itachi might react and do something.

"...Please..." he began softly looking off the side, staring at his brother's arm, "don't do anything... Just...let me do this... Please." Itachi nodded without a word and closed his eyes so that Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about him staring. _I have to get used to this_, he told himself as his eyes moved slowly to his brother's naked chest. _I was going to let him take me to his bed before I began dating Naruto... I have to get used to this... I have to get used to him... It's...not wrong._ He tried telling himself that but it didn't really convince him.

But he cast his thoughts away for the moment and moved his hand up slowly, touching the middle of Itachi's chest gently just a moment later. _We are so alike... Yet...so different..._ His hand slowly trailed down his brother's skin without so much as a gasp or shudder from the elder male. _Why are we so alike?—why are we different? ...Why are we brothers?_ He moved his hand back up slowly as he placed his other hand on his brother's neck, feeling Itachi's pulse beneath his fingers and he realized that even though he might not be getting a response from Itachi's body he was getting one from the man's heart. But his thoughts and his hands didn't stray long.

_He's got such soft skin... Am I the same? Or is that one of our differences?_ He wondered this as his fingertips ghosted over his brother's abdomen and his eyes closed. _...Why am I...attracted to you, Itachi?_ Sasuke's hands gave up their wandering for a moment as he leaned down and placed his forehead against his brother's gently. "...Why?" he whispered in a heartbroken tone, expecting no answer to his question, and receiving none. His eyes opened to stare at his brother's eyelids. _Why are you so beautiful?_

And then he simply couldn't help himself. His hands came up and touched Itachi's cheeks gently and moments later his lips were against his brother's and yet the elder's lips were unresponsive. For a moment he was relieved that Itachi had not kissed him back but then the overwhelming need for the other to kiss him fell over him, making him break the contact with Itachi lips for only a moment. "...Kiss me..." he said the words so desperately and immediately Itachi's lips were attached to his, making him nearly sigh in contentment as he kissed back.

But as usual for their kisses, Sasuke broke it quickly, sitting up after a second and looking at Itachi, who had opened his eyes. His onyx eyes darted about the room for a moment as he licked his lips, tasting his brother upon them as he looked down at the man with tears welling in his eyes. He knew he would regret this, but he needed it so badly. "...Touch me, Itachi," he pleaded quietly. But as the seconds passed, nothing happened. At least nothing happened until Itachi brought his arms up and around his brother, pulling him down into a hug.

"No."

One simple word. He had never thought that he would be so...brokenhearted over it. "Itac—"

"I will not until you are sure of what you want, Sasuke. If you want me then I will give you myself, but you have to be sure." The sob that broke from him made him sound so weak as his brother held him tightly in his arms. He had to know though, would he ever be able to figure out just what he wanted? Because it was seeming more and more apparent lately that he just didn't know whether he wanted Itachi or not.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go; chapter 11. Something kinda...newish...different in a way... I like it and I hope that you all do as well. So please review and tell me what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten thus far, so thank you all.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, hello everyone! Firstly I'd just like to say, thank you all so much for reading this story! Finally...since I started this in '06 I have 100 reviews. Only took 4 years...but hey, I did it! So for all those that read the old version and reviewed, and for those that have been sticking with this rewritten version...I thank you all. I hope that you continue to read until we come to the end in a few chapters, and then I hope that you all read on in the sequel. So anyway, onward!

Chapter summary: A game. A simple game, yet like none either has ever played, has finally been won...or so the victor thinks. But because his prize seems to be unable to end his relationship he cannot realize that he has only gotten himself into more trouble than he can handle.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Sasu/Naru

Chapter warnings: Incest, as always, shonen-ai. And so there will be kissing, touch, and such what between brothers and kissing between boys. So if you don't like it...well you couldn't have made it to this chapter if you didn't like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter twelve**

* * *

Dissatisfaction. A horrible sensation of discontentment ran throughout Itachi's body as he woke, feeling the lack of his brother's warmth in bed with him. The feeling of disappointment was soon overwhelmed by a wonder. Why had his brother left him?—why when he hadn't done anything throughout the night, just as he had promised? Did Sasuke truly dislike his company so much that in the harsh light of day he realized just what a mistake he had made? Was the younger so paranoid now that he could not even hold him without Sasuke thinking that something more was going to come of it?

"Oh, you're up?" when he heard the voice he didn't actually recognize it for a moment, but once he did he opened his eyes, finding his brother walking back over to the bed slowly, slightly damp, obviously having just returned from a shower. Once Itachi nodded slowly Sasuke quickened his pace just the tiniest bit and made it back to the bed after a few seconds, slipping back underneath the covers slowly. "I'm sorry... I just...needed to take a shower..." A subtle relief flooded through the man as he looked at his brother, reaching out for him and taking him back into his arms, instantly feeling how cold the teenager was. "A cold shower?" he mused quietly while Sasuke placed his head on his shoulder like the day before, but placed his body closer to Itachi's, like nothing was different.

"...I was hot," Sasuke claimed innocently, but Itachi knew better than to believe him although he didn't say anything. He didn't say anything because a strange sensation gripped him suddenly, making him swallow thickly as the abrupt tingling feeling left his stomach quickly. "I'm sure you were." He moved his hand up slowly to caress Sasuke's cheek, the only kind of touching that he would allow himself, even though he wanted to do so much more. Then for seconds, onyx eyes locked together, searching for something—some kind of emotion within the darkness. "Aa-ah, It-Itachi!"

Clearly, he hadn't realized when he had moved his hand down and over his brother's buttocks, leaving his roaming hand, that had a mind of its own, resting on the back of Sasuke's left thigh. "I...thought you said that you weren't...going to touch me..." Sasuke's voice shook as he spoke the words almost inaudibly against Itachi's neck, having moved himself closer to the elder in a mere moment. Itachi's eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, in an attempt to calm his body, before he simply moved his hand from Sasuke's thigh, moving it back to the teen's waist. "...I'm sorry, Sasuke," he hadn't known what had come over him to make him break his promise.

Sasuke suddenly kissed Itachi's neck softly, sending a pleasant tingle down the man's spine. "It's okay... Please...can you?" he knew just what Sasuke was pleading so quietly for, and as much as he wanted to touch Sasuke... "...I said that I wouldn't; not until you decide what you want." While Itachi spoke, Sasuke moved himself even closer to him, although Itachi hadn't believed it humanly possible, and he could feel quite well that Sasuke's cold shower had gone to waste. And Itachi began to realize, as his brother pressed his warming body against him, that being put in this kind of situation so quickly after just waking up was terribly...unfair.

"Sasuke," he began softly, removing his arms from his brother's waist as he began to distance himself from Sasuke, which really was no easy task in a bed. "Itachi, I've decided that I want you to touch me," shock was not even near what Itachi was feeling as Sasuke suddenly said the words, again moving closer to the man, yet only succeeding in Itachi placing his hand against the teenager's chest. He knew that his brother's sudden decision was only based on his hormones and if he decided to act while the teenager was vulnerable then he knew it would be something that they would both regret later. "Sasuke," he tried again, "...no... You're not thinking clearly."

A low growl left Sasuke before he quickly moved his hands up to Itachi's shoulders and just a second later he was pinning the man down against the bed as he straddled his waist. "S-Sasuke," it was all he could gasp out as his eyes widened in shock. He had never expected his brother to truly act upon any of his lust. "I want you to touch me." When Itachi just continued to lay there, seemingly unaffected by the wantonly spoken words, Sasuke frowned, "fine," and for a moment—only a moment—Itachi believed Sasuke was going to stop this nonsense. But then the teenager ground his hips down against his brother's and Itachi let out a single strangled gasp as the younger just moaned softly in satisfaction.

"Sasuke... Sasuke, you...really need to stop," he tried to tell the other, yet he was having quite a hard time placing his thoughts together as he felt the pleasure surging thought his veins, pushing him to actually go along with all this. Suddenly he blinked slowly as he stared up at the ceiling in a daze, feeling Sasuke's lips against his neck. "Sasuke...you need to _stop_," this time it was a warning, but it went unheard as Sasuke ground their hips together again.

"_Sasuke_."

It was so sudden that he never even realized that it had happened until after the fact. Somehow he flipped their positions so that he sat in between his brother's legs, leaning down just inches from the teen's face, his hands on either side of Sasuke's head. The two stared at each other for moments before a small smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. "Do it; touch me," he coaxed and Itachi gripped the sheets tightly as he held himself back from giving in. "Sasuke, you don't know what you're saying... You're not thinking clearly."

Sasuke simply brought his arms up around Itachi's neck before closing the distance between them with a small, chaste kiss, nearly breaking the man's resolve. "Itachi, just touch me." He swallowed as his gaze wavered for a moment; Sasuke words were breaking him down. After just another moment he moved his right hand down to the hem of his brother's shirt slowly. "If I do this... If we do...whatever it is that we're about to do..." he paused as he attempted to piece his own thoughts together while their skin brushed together so gently. "You can't deny it anymore. You can't deny that you're attracted to me; you can't deny that you want this..." another kiss was the only answer that Itachi was given for the moment and he returned it hesitantly, closing his eyes. "I won't deny it anymore."

When he opened his eyes just a moment later to find himself staring at the ceiling once again he realized that something was wrong and so he looked down to see his brother straddling his stomach, just...laying on him, seemingly asleep. After a moment of staring Itachi saw Sasuke's eyes open before the teenager looked up at him. They were in silence for seconds. "...Is there a particular reason you're lying on me?" Sasuke stared at his elder brother before he lowered his eyes. "Is there a particular reason you're holding me?" he questioned back, making Itachi quickly realize that he was indeed holding Sasuke, keeping the boy against his body.

He decided to not answer his brother's question, but it wasn't like he actually had an answer anyway. "Was I just sleeping?" A scoff left Sasuke as he rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know? I just woke up." Itachi nodded slowly as he let his brother go, and Sasuke sat up after a moment, looking down at him and licking his lips but not moving off of him. "I'm gonna go take a shower," Itachi announced quietly and Sasuke nodded in acceptance but didn't move, not that Itachi made any sort of move either.

"I-Itachi..." the man being spoken to stared at his brother, waiting for the other to say whatever was on his mind, but after another few second of staring Sasuke simply shook his head without a word. He leaned back down slowly instead of speaking and shocked Itachi with a soft kiss. There was a hundredth of a second where Itachi did not know how to react, but then he carefully pushed his brother away from him just the littlest bit. "Sasuke I told you—"

"I'm attracted to you, Itachi." The confession was so sudden that Sasuke averted his own eyes after admitting it softly. "I-I don't know why...but...I am," Itachi stared at his brother after the teenager whispered the words as some sort of feeling began to flood him, and slowly, without pure reason, he brought Sasuke down and into a quick, chaste kiss. Sasuke looked away from him again the moment they parted and it nearly made him smile. "I'm going to go take a shower," he whispered the words in between the two of them and this time after the teen nodded he gently picked him up and moved him to the side, getting out of the bed a moment later and leaving the room; trying to leave what he was feeling behind as he shut the door.

**XxXxXxXxX**

To hear himself breathing so...nervously, he disliked it, but he knew that it was only because of what he was about to do. And he walked up to the door, uneasiness in his gut, and he knocked, seconds later seeing the blonde that he had come to break up with. "Oh... Sasuke," he didn't even realize how Naruto had said his name—like he didn't particularly want to see him. "Can I come in?" When the blonde nodded and moved aside he walked into the younger's home, thinking out how the next few moments were about to go.

_Naruto, I'm breaking up with you._

"So...have you been okay? I mean, you haven't called me or anything... I've been kinda worried." Sasuke wondered for a moment just where that had come from as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, because he hadn't expected Sasuke to worry about him. "Well... I haven't been feeling that great... So I just, you know..." he shrugged to finish his sentence and the raven-haired teen nodded in reply. _I want to be happy._ "I've missed you." Why was he saying this?

Naruto smiled softly. "I missed you, too," he didn't even know if Naruto believed him or not, but it seemed so as the younger hugged him after a moment. _I want to be happy, Naruto...and I..._ "Do you want to stay for a while? Or maybe go out and get something to eat?" For a moment he seriously considered the offer but then just hugged the younger teen back as he shook his head. _I can..._ "No, I'm sorry; I'm sure you need your rest, plus my mom needs me at home, I just barely got away to come over here." He spoke the lie with a small smile so that if Naruto looked up he would believe the words, and the entire time he was wondering why he couldn't say exactly what he was thinking.

_I can only be happy..._ "Oh, well in that case I understand. We'll still be able to go out tomorrow after school, right?" Naruto asked the question once they pulled away from their embrace and Sasuke opened the door back up. "Of course. We'll go wherever you want." Another smile lit up Naruto's face just before Naruto's lips met his, and he had no choice but to kiss back briefly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke," he nodded slowly and turned to leave.

_I can only be happy..._ he paused his thoughts for a moment as he looked back, seeing Naruto watching him go, and he forced himself to wave. _With my brother..._ Why had it been so hard?

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Sweetheart," truthfully, there wasn't even a moment when he noticed her enter his room, and he nearly didn't even realize that she was speaking to him. He only finally noticed her when she placed her hand on his back gently, making him turn around from his dresser in his search for a shirt. And when their eyes met he could only nod absent-mindedly, letting her know that he was partly listening. "Are you all right, dear?" Itachi's eyes, for just a moment, strayed to the wall that connected to his brother's bathroom, the only room that unfortunately separated them. "Yes, I'm fine," he stated, playing off his traveling gaze as following an imaginary bug.

"...Is everything okay between you and Sasuke?" If he thought Mikoto's question odd then he didn't show it in the least. "Of course." He went right back to looking for a shirt to wear after he spoke, not really seeing the articles of clothing as he was consumed by thoughts. "Are the two of you planning to make things more serious?" she asked the question like it was nothing, and for a moment Itachi didn't realize what she meant, or what she had even said for that matter, but only for a moment. But then he looked at her as her words dawned on him suddenly, one raven eyebrow cocked in question. "...What?" A soft smile fell upon Mikoto's lips as she saw her son's expression, and without explaining herself she simply went on as if Itachi had answered her in the affirmative. "Well...your father cannot know then; you know what he thinks about those sorts of things."

Without uttering even a single word, Itachi asked, without noticing it, how his mother knew about what was going on. "Itachi," she began in a tone that he knew meant that he should have already known this, "I've known you for eighteen years; I can tell when something's going on." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek after she spoke. "Plus... I walked in Sasuke's room this morning and found the two of you lying in bed together, so I just assumed really." He could only nod slowly, wondering what he could say to all of this—if he could actually say anything at all. But without receiving an answer Mikoto began to leave while Itachi simply watched her go.

"And, you know," she paused as she opened up the door, looking quite thoughtful for a moment, "Your brother can't always keep his feelings to himself." She left without another word, leaving Itachi to think over the words and wonder just why in the world Sasuke had gone to their mother and told. Just why, when only days before he had obviously been frightened about either of their parents finding out? It simply made no sense to him, just like he could make no sense of why Sasuke had left only minutes after he had gotten into the shower, going, he knew, to Naruto's.

But finally, just as he pondered about the boy he was so longing to see, his door suddenly opened again and the moment it closed Sasuke spoke, "I don't know why I couldn't do it..." Itachi looked at his brother, who was panting, flushed and sweating, but he didn't say anything for the moment as he finally gave up his useless search for a shirt and moved the tiniest bit closer to Sasuke. "Are you okay?" it was the only thing he could finally bring himself to ask as Sasuke flung himself into his arms, hugging him tightly and resting his head on his chest. "I tried... I did, I swear...but...for some reason..." Sasuke paused and licked his lips, "the words wouldn't come out..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried breaking up with him." Itachi felt his heart stop beating for half a second as he heard the words, not really believing that they had been spoken at all. "With Naruto? Why?" he found himself utterly stupid for asking the question, because wasn't this what he had wanted from the beginning? Sasuke only looked up at him, not wondering one bit about why his brother had asked him such a peculiar question. "Because... I'm attracted to you, Itachi." _And...I can only be happy with you...but...I don't know why..._ Itachi nodded slowly as the two brothers looked at each other.

Slowly, Sasuke snaked his arms up around his brother's neck and just as slowly Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke waist, although quite hesitantly. "I've decided..." neither of them moved another inch as they both waited for Sasuke to finish his sentence. "You're the one I want, Itachi." Pure relief; like none he had ever felt in his life, flooded Itachi's veins at the words, for reasons which he didn't even really understand. But he knew, he really realized, that he won. His brother, for the most part, was now his.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Chapter 12, something kinda new as we finally get to see that Itachi dreams as well. It seems that we are finally getting back to the mystery from the beginning of this...or lack of mystery. Just what had been Itachi's problem for three years? Hmm...we shall soon find out, won't we? Anyway, chapter 13 will be up...sometime quite soon... Monday or Tuesday I suspect, I just have to edit and all... So review and let me know what you think! Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	13. Chapter 13

Ah, hello my lovely readers, and reviewers. This most wonderful story is quickly coming to a close. It all wraps up in chapter sixteen, so you can see that the end is very near, but don't worry, drama is still coming in full force all around. And plus, once this ends we have the lovely sequel. :) Anywho, I won't bore you with all my talk, just enjoy the chapter and review, if you'd please.

Chapter summary: Breaking up, as has been said, is hard to do, although for reasons he cannot understand. All he wants is to be happy, can he allow himself to be though or will everything end up blowing up in his face in the end? Will he be stuck in his loveless relationship with Naruto forever or will he finally find some sort of eternal happiness with his brother? Only time will tell.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, implied Sasu/Naru, one-sided Neji/Naru.

Chapter warnings: Incest, which, in this chapter, like many others in the past, brings with it kissing, touching and other such things between brothers. Also there is implied shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter thirteen**

* * *

"And in 1561 the fourth battle of Kawana—" Sasuke easily tuned Ibiki out, which he believed everyone else did as well as they sat in fourth period History. He could only sit through so much boring in one lifetime, and for the past thirty minutes Ibiki had used all of it up, seemingly with ease. It simply didn't matter to him if he was good at History; it didn't matter if his parents constantly urged him to pay attention, he simply couldn't today because all that mattered to him was the fact that just after lunch he would be seeing Itachi again. Although, as he thought about it, lunch meant seeing Naruto.

As he sat there, pretending to pay attention to the man in front of the class, he wondered if he would be able to break up with Naruto today. Yet the thought of why he couldn't do it the day before nagged at him still. He had finally decided and yet...for some reason, he couldn't allow himself to be completely happy...why? Did he really need to stay in his almost nonexistent relationship with Naruto when the blonde teenager could easily have someone that could actually love him? Or maybe...just maybe, was he staying with Naruto because the blonde loved him? Because Sasuke knew that Itachi was only in this for the physicality, or at least he believed so...although at times he could see some sort of emotion other than lust in his brother's eyes, and it always made him wonder.

But it wasn't like he actually knew what he wanted out of the relationship that he and his brother now had...or had had going...or whatever. What were they supposed to do now? Sasuke didn't exactly understand. "You are dismissed," he shook his head slightly when he heard Ibiki's words break through his thoughts as the rest of the class stood up. _...What are we now exactly? Brothers still, of course...forever...but...lovers? I don't understand...any of this..._ Even though he didn't understand, and wanted to demand answers from someone, he stood up and began to leave the classroom slowly, heading to lunch with a feeling of dread in his stomach, caused by knowing that he would be seeing Naruto. _But...at least this brings me a little closer to Math class..._

Those were words he never thought he'd think in his entire life.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"You know..." they were the first words he spoke to Itachi when he stood beside the man outside of the classroom, minutes before the rest of the class showed up. Itachi looked over at his brother, curious. "You could have slept with me last night." A small smile formed on Itachi's lips for only half a moment. "Then I would have been too tempted," he whispered as somebody passed by them without noticing them. Sasuke licked his lips as he moved just the tiniest bit closer to his brother, brushing his fingers on the man's hand gently as if on accident. "I wouldn't have minded."

A smirk fell over Itachi's lips for a moment before he moved his right hand up behind Sasuke's back, effectively bringing the teenager even closer to him, although anybody walking by wouldn't have really noticed anything. "I'm sure you wouldn't have," he said it confidently and just a moment later dropped his hand from Sasuke's back as he saw the students flocking toward the room. Slowly the mass group got closer and as they did Sasuke looked up at Itachi, biting his lip after a moment as he thought about the next words that were about to leave his mouth. "...I'm gonna go to the restroom..." he searched Itachi's eyes for seconds, hoping that the man understood what he was saying.

Other than the whisper of a smirk, there was no sign that Itachi understood that his brother meant for him to follow. "Yes, all right," he averted his eyes just after speaking to look at the group of students coming toward them still as Sasuke began walking away slowly. After just another moment Itachi opened the classroom door, letting the students in while he stood there, wanting to join his brother. And for minutes he continued to stand there, waiting for the late bell to ring as he attempted to push away his thoughts, the thoughts that were traveling too close to his brother.

"Assignment is on the board, go ahead and get started. I'll be back in a few minutes," they were the only words he said the moment after he took a single step into the classroom just after the late bell rang, and nods were given in reply as he left the room as quickly as he had entered it, realizing that he had begun to turn into Kakashi. Yet he walked on down the empty hallway without a care, turning the corner and coming to stop in front of the restroom that he believed his brother to be in, and the moment he stopped a feeling, an unexplainable feeling, swept through his body for just a moment before he entered the room.

"...I thought that you weren't going to come..." they were the first words that he heard as he locked the door behind himself so that he could be sure no one would interrupt them. "Why would I pass up such a wonderful opportunity?" Sasuke smiled just slightly when he heard the words as he finally relaxed himself just as Itachi walked over to him. "I probably should have slept with you last night..." Itachi thought aloud to himself as he placed his hands on the counter Sasuke leaned against, leaning himself against the teen gently after just another moment. "And why is that?"

He simply leaned down and kissed the thirteen-year-old passionately, having missed the feel of his brother over the course of one night. "Because now I wouldn't be wanting to touch you so badly." Sasuke placed his hands on his brother's hips as desire began to burn within him. "Well touch me, Itachi; I'm yours to touch." It took only those words before Sasuke was being lifted up onto the counter, his shirt being stripped off a second later just so that his brother's lips could be attached to his chest as the man's fingers danced across his pale stomach, nearly tickling Sasuke, but only succeeding in sending jolts of pleasure through the teenager's spine. "Nnh," Itachi enjoyed the low sound that he had gotten his brother to produce and wished to hear it once again.

"That's a beautiful sound, Sasuke," he whispered quietly against his brother's flesh while his fingers slowly moved downward to the place he knew Sasuke wanted him to reach, and quickly. But Itachi didn't move any quicker, he only moved his head up and attached his lips to Sasuke's, and Sasuke returned the kiss without hesitation and allowed Itachi to deepen it without pulling away. Because, like he had said, he was Itachi's.

**XxXxXxXxX**

If he hadn't believed his heart was broken before...then, for certain, it was now. This time, though, there was no escaping what was happening. He was locked in the same room with the two. He was locked in the room with his boyfriend...who was cheating on him, right in front of him, and with his own brother, nonetheless. Naruto could hear them speaking to each other in whispering voices as Sasuke moaned so quietly and his lip trembled. Why was Sasuke doing this to him? Why did the raven-haired teenager wanted to hurt him so badly?—what had he ever done?

As Naruto sat in one of the stalls, listening to Sasuke receive whatever pleasure it was that he was receiving, he could only wonder why he hadn't broken up with Sasuke before. He could only think himself a fool for thinking that Sasuke might care for him. Naruto could only pity himself as he listened, not even trying to block out the sounds he was hearing. Because it was so horribly obvious.

It was so obvious, now that he was sitting here, actually listening to what was going on; what was said. It was so obvious that anybody should have been able to figure it out so long ago. Sasuke was in love. With Itachi and not him. Naruto could hear it clear in the elder teenager's voice whenever he spoke, but he knew—somehow he just knew—that Sasuke hadn't accepted it yet...if the teenager even understood what love was.

_Why did you do this to me, Sasuke?_ He didn't know why he was suddenly blaming Sasuke; it wasn't like he could help how he felt. But Naruto simply didn't want to accept that he should have seen the signs before now; he didn't want to accept that he should have broken up with Sasuke days ago. _...Why did you do this? ...Why did I do this?_ No matter how hard he tried though, even with listening to what was going on just feet from him, he could not bring himself to hate Sasuke, or feel any emotion akin to hate. In fact, he was just as numb as he had been when he caught the teen cheating on him before.

_I'm so stupid for loving you._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Aah...nnh, I-Itachi!" Sasuke attempted to be as quiet as he could when Itachi finally threw him over that edge and into an orgasmic state. Spasms seized his body as he latched onto his brother, who watched him with interest, finding the scene oddly beautiful. "Itachi," the man's name came out in a gasp as Sasuke slowly came down off his high and Itachi just kissed Sasuke once again, gently. "I think you might want to go home and change," he said quietly into his brother's ear as he pulled his hand from Sasuke's very wet shorts. "I brought a change of clothes with me today... I'll just use the showers in the gym..."

"You planned to have this happen...?" he kissed Sasuke's neck softly, not surprised in the least to find that Sasuke may have planned this. "Well I wouldn't have if you had just slept with me last night." Itachi chuckled lightly and Sasuke found the sound utterly irresistible. It made him wrap his arms around his brother's neck to keep him where he was. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "it won't happen again," it was a promise that both of them were happy to hear.

Sasuke smiled lightly, just a bit tired from his recent activities. "Good." Just a moment later his brother's lips were on his again and he was kissing back. "I've gotta go now, the class will start to wonder if I'm dead soon... You better hurry to the gym; I'm sure you don't want to be caught by anyone." Sasuke made a humming noise before he kissed Itachi once again, letting him go after they parted. "I'll see you at home." Itachi nodded before he headed toward the door, neither of them realizing that for the second time they had been caught, by the same person.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke looked around his English class for the third time as students walked in and out, looking for their friends or coming back for things they had forgotten earlier in the day. But he couldn't find Naruto anywhere, in fact, he hadn't really noticed the younger teen around all day. "Uh, hey guys?" he called out to Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, who looked at him without a care. "Have any of you seen Naruto?" Everyone shook their head, although Kiba looked a little aggravated that Sasuke had to bring up his boyfriend. "Hey! Hinata, you seen Naruto?!" the brunette shouted as he saw the shy girl suddenly walk in the room with her cousin.

Hinata was frozen for a moment before she shook her head quickly. Neji, though, walked up to Sasuke as everyone else forgot about the question he had asked. "He went home early, just barely making it for the last few minutes of Math...which I recall, you didn't attend at all." The words were just barely over a hostile whisper, but they didn't have to be since nobody was listening to them. The younger male looked at the brunette Hyuga for moments, seemingly unaffected by his words. "Are you trying to say something, Neji?"

"I'm simply saying that I know what you have been doing. If you and your brother have thought that you are sneaking about then you have been sadly mistaken." The raven-haired teen seemed so very unaffected physically by the words, but inside he was shaking. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Neji turned his head around and looked at Hinata, "did you find your notebook?" the young girl nodded shyly as she began walking back towards the door.

For only a moment Neji looked back at Sasuke. "Break up with Naruto." Then he simply turned and left. _God, I wish I could..._

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Mmm, Neji getting a bit bossy there, isn't he? But anyway, there is chapter 13 for you all. Chapter 14 is bringing about some...loveliness. Guess you'll just have to wait until Friday when I update again...or hopefully update. Who knows though really? Cause my mind changes all the time. ;) So review and tell me what you think and you just MIGHT get the chapter on Friday. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	14. Chapter 14

Ah, well hello my dearest readers. As I have been saying in the last few chapters, this is quickly coming to a close. In fact only chapters fifteen and sixteen still remain in this story before the sequel begins. But...at any rate, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, as I assume you all will anyway. And I do hope that you all review and tell me what you think.

Chapter summary: Falling in love...as some have said, is quite a foolish thing to do, although you do not realize your foolishness until quite after the wonderful feelings begin to fade...or until you are simply told that you are a fool. He should have realized so much sooner that he was in over his head.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, one-sided Neji/Naru, implied Sasu/Naru.

Chapter warnings: Incest, big on that one this chapter as this, the next, and most of the previous chapters are why this is rated M. But anywho...that's about it other than implied shonen-ai, as you should all know by now that kissing between brothers happens in every chapter.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter fourteen**

* * *

There was something peculiar about today. He could tell that just moments after waking up, but he had no idea what in the world was odd and so there was really nothing that he could do. The abnormal feeling was quickly overcome by a wonderful, pleasant sensation as he realized the warmth that surrounded him. And just as quickly, that wonderful sensation was replaced by one of dread. Neji knew. Neji knew and something had happened to Naruto. Was it possible that Neji had told Naruto what he knew? No, the Hyuga wouldn't do that...he cared too much about Naruto to hurt him like that.

But why did he know that something was off about the day then? Why did he know that it was connected to Naruto in some way? Was he suddenly feeling guilty about everything? Was there even a way to possibly feel guilty when feeling such dread and wonderfulness at the same time? He could feel the hand that was stroking his hair gently but yet he didn't open his eyes, hoping that if he did that it wouldn't turn out that everything had been a dream. "Good morning, Sasuke." The voice sounded real enough, but he knew that that didn't mean a thing. But as long as he kept his eyes closed he knew, he knew without a doubt, that this dream could keep on going.

The lips that were placed against his own softly seemed just as real as the voice and the warmth and yet he still didn't open his eyes; he still didn't believe. What if he opened his eyes and woke up to Naruto laying in bed next to him? What if he opened his eyes and he was alone? Or worse...what if the past week had been nothing but a dream, only to evaporate into nothingness the moment he opened his eyes up and faced reality? "I know you're awake," as much as he wanted to open his eyes and look at the man that he believed to be speaking to him, he could not.

He could not make a move; he could not make a sound, not even as the soft lips that had been attached to his own only...how long ago now? He couldn't remember. But not even as those lips touched against his neck did he move. "Are you purposely ignoring me for extra attention?" His eyebrow twitched, but other than that you could not tell that he was anywhere near being either asleep or awake. Did he even deserve for this to be real? With everything that he had done to Naruto, be it in one giant elaborate dream or not, he had hurt the other...so did he really deserve to be able to open his eyes and see his brother in bed with him? "Sasuke," his name was whispered out so quietly as a warm, wet tongue licked the shell of his ear, almost breaking him and making him shiver.

"If you don't hurry up we're going to be late." Those words almost made him open his eyes, but he didn't know why. What finally broke him and made his eyes flutter open was the warm hand that slipped under his nightshirt. A warm palm but cold fingertips; it sent a jolt through his body and made him gasp so quietly, finally making him open his eyes. "Ah, there you are." Relief was not enough to explain how he felt. Happiness was only one of the many emotions flooding him as he looked into the elder's onyx eyes. His fear was instantly placed behind him as he quickly attached his lips to Itachi's. "...I thought that..." he began quietly against his brother's lips but decided better of telling his brother what he had thought.

Itachi, though, of course pressed him. "What is it?" Before Sasuke could even think about answering he kissed his brother again, placing his lips more firmly against Itachi's so that he could make damn sure that all this was real. "I thought...for a moment... I thought that this; all this...had just been a dream..." He could feel Itachi smile against his lips and it made him smile just the tiniest bit. "Do you wanna know something, Sasuke?" Itachi's hand came back up to stroke his hair lovingly as he nodded slowly. "I've been waiting to wake up from this amazing dream myself." Sasuke's smile got just a touch wider when he heard the words and he kissed Itachi just once more, very briefly before he began to get out of bed.

"If this really is a dream then I would be very content never waking up." And that was when Sasuke's realization began.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke watched his brother from his seat, having barely noticed that Naruto wasn't present today, but he watched like he was actually paying attention. And, in a matter of speaking, he was paying attention. He was paying attention to the way his brother moved when he spoke; the way the man's voice seemed to stay a steady monotone. Sasuke watched the way his brother's onyx eyes met his every few seconds as he carried on about some boring lesson, paying attention to the lips that shouldn't have been speaking but instead kissing him.

And from beside Sasuke, Neji watched, disgusted with how obvious the two were. The brunette was disgusted by how neither of them, or for that matter, anybody at all, seemed to care that Naruto wasn't even at school today. Neji watched, knowing that it was bound to happen sooner or later, as Sasuke slowly raised his hand, getting his brother's attention easily, but of course that was no surprise. "What is it, Sasuke?" From the corner of his eye, the brunette watched Sasuke make a slight face. "I'm not feeling too well... Can I go to the nurse?" That was his excuse to steal time away with his brother? That was _it_!?—why didn't anybody else realize how obvious it all was?

"Of course," Sasuke nodded and got up slowly, looking at Neji for just a moment and Neji gave him the coldest look that he had ever given anybody, but it didn't affect Sasuke in the least. Once the raven-haired teenager neared the door Itachi, as Neji expected, spoke up, "Sasuke, why don't you wait in the hall and I'll walk you down, okay?" To anybody else Itachi just seemed like a caring brother, but to Neji...he could see past their façade. Sasuke nodded again and walked out the door as Itachi quickly looked through the book he was holding. "Page seventy-four. I shouldn't be that long, but if I am just talk amongst yourselves after you finish." The whole of the class nodded as Itachi placed his book down and started off towards the door. And Neji watched him with such disgust, not bothering to start on what they had been told to do, as he knew it wouldn't make a difference. It wasn't like the man was going to be back anytime soon.

The moment Itachi was outside the classroom with the door shut he set off, leading his brother down the hallway, but turning left instead of right, like he had the day before. "I found this room yesterday... I thought that it would be a better place than a restroom..." Itachi said the words absent-mindedly as he grabbed Sasuke's hand gently. After a few moments Itachi stopped in front of a normal classroom door and pushed it open, revealing a darkened room, a classroom that had obviously been out of use for some time.

They walked in the room slowly, Itachi guiding Sasuke as the teenager looked around. The room looked like it had once been a biology lab, as it had the lab table and such, most covered now by white sheets. Yet the only thought that ran through Sasuke's mind as his brother walked him over to the desk, that had once belonged to some teacher, was that they could be caught at any moment, but that didn't frighten him at all, though he knew it should have. What did frighten him though was what he suddenly felt the moment Itachi lifted him up onto the end of the desk and began to kiss him. He began to really realize...just what this all meant.

He couldn't actually think about it though, as his brother's lips moved to his neck and the talented tongue quickly went to work as two very warm hands found their way underneath his shirt. He knew, simply, that he was beginning to feel something...something that had been there all along, but for some reason...he was only realizing it now.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened in slight surprise as one of Itachi's roaming hands brushed over a sensitive nipple lightly, snapping him from his thoughts instantly as he began to remember, just in the back of his mind, the first dream he had ever had involving Itachi. He only remembered it for a moment, forgetting it easily as Itachi wasted no time slipping his shirt off to expose his creamy white skin to the stale air around them. "I'm liking this much better already," Itachi commented quietly as his lips traveled down the pale chest below him slowly.

Sasuke lay back on the desk without a word, allowing his brother to touch him and kiss him wherever he pleased as he attempted to figure out what exactly the feeling was that was coursing through his veins. But when the warm lips left his skin, chilling his body slightly, his eyes opened, not that he had ever realized them close. And once they were open he saw Itachi leaning down over him. After a moment a smirk played at his lips and he reached up, beginning to unbutton Itachi's shirt slowly as he spoke, "...I was beginning to worry, you know, that you felt no real attraction to me," the words came out slowly as for the first time he could feel his brother's desire for him, truly feel it. "But I guess I do turn you on."

Itachi brought his hands down without warning to graze Sasuke's inner thighs, making the boy gasp and close his eyes for a moment. The smirk that fell from Sasuke's face made its way onto Itachi's with ease. "You have no idea..." was all he said as Sasuke finally managed to undo the last button and slip the shirt from Itachi's shoulders.

It was the moment that the shirt hit the ground and Sasuke looked upon his brother that...he finally realized it. The realization wasn't like any he had had before in his life, it was more profound; it gave his life a meaning. And because of this he wanted to tell Itachi. "..." at first nothing came out, but he didn't mind that as he blinked a few times, attempting to think, but not being able to do so any longer. So he simply moved his hand up and let his fingertips touch Itachi's cheek gently. "You're so beautiful..."

_...What...?_

The softest of smiles flitted over Itachi's lips as he leaned down and connected their lips in a kiss briefly. "_You_ are beautiful," he whispered quietly but Sasuke wasn't really listening. _...Why did I say that?_ Warm, familiar hands traveled down to his shorts slowly and then stopped before going any further. _I...didn't want to say _that_._ After only a moment those hands were back on his inner thighs, making him gasp once again and forget his thoughts as he wanted his brother to actually touch him.

Sasuke got his wish. Itachi's hands moved and just barely grazed his erection, and it made him groan in annoyance. After only another second Itachi was massaging Sasuke's boyhood through his clothing, bringing about gasps and light moans from the boy that lay beneath him. Parted, wet lips were soon upon Sasuke's naked chest, sucking lightly on a nipple and making Sasuke bite his lip to keep himself quiet. "Itachi..._more_..." he pleaded softly to his elder brother.

Itachi's dark eyes closed when he heard those words—heard how badly his brother wanted this; wanted him. He moved his head up and kissed just beneath Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke... How far are you willing to go with me?" It was a question that Sasuke didn't even need to really think about once he heard it, although he could not give an audible answer as Itachi continued to touch him so gently. The only thing he could do was give his brother a look, a single look that he knew Itachi would understand.

And in seeing that look, Itachi completely stopped. Did Sasuke truly want this? It seemed so as the teenager looked at him with need in his eyes. "Make me yours." The words made the man take in a deep breath as his mind began to race, but after a few seconds he backed away from Sasuke, making his brother give him a strange look. "Put your shirt on," he ordered while picking his own up and beginning to put it back on. "Go home. Wait for me."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the commanding words come from his brother. "I-Itachi?" The man in question didn't answer right away as he finished buttoning his shirt up, only to move and kiss Sasuke a second later. "I'll give you what you want, but not here. Go home," he repeated quietly and Sasuke nodded shakily as he looked around for his shirt.

"I promise I will meet you there."

**XxXxXxXxX**

A man true to his word, Itachi began walking down the hallway towards his and Sasuke's rooms just fifteen minutes after ordering the boy from school. Luckily enough, he had been able to get out of the rest of the day, telling the principal Orochimaru that Sasuke was feeling very ill and needed him, so at least he hadn't completely lied. So as Itachi walked down the hallway slowly, he wondered just which room his brother would be in, but his question was quickly answered as he saw the door to his own room standing open.

He felt so...victorious as he made his way to his room. Victorious because he had actually won his brother; because Naruto had lost and for some reason that made him feel good. But along with that victorious feeling he felt something else, yet he didn't know what it was. Something was nagging at him. Was it the fact that Sasuke was still technically dating Naruto? Or was it perhaps that he knew that they shouldn't be doing this? But he had gotten over the fact that they were brothers long ago, longer than Sasuke had known of his feelings. So it had to be the former. But he was sure, so completely sure, that after all this, Sasuke would leave Naruto for good.

When he finally walked in his room the sight he came across stopped his heart. His brother, his beautiful baby brother, was lying on his bed, as naked as could be, and was touching his hard length. If any of his desire had been lost on the way here then he had certainly just gained it back in the few moments that he stared at Sasuke lying upon his bed with his eyes closed, basking in his self-induced pleasure.

Itachi continued to stand there, thinking that he would just be able to watch his brother forever, but then he heard his name slip from Sasuke's lips quietly and he shut his door without a sound. After just another few seconds of watching he began walking over to his bed, incredibly quietly, as he began to take his shirt off, never letting his dark eyes leave his brother's white body. "Aah...mnh...I-Itachi." He would admit that hearing that made him quicken his pace just a bit as he let his shirt drop to the floor.

All in one swift, sudden motion Itachi was on the bed between his brother's legs, grabbing Sasuke's hand that the boy had been stroking himself with and pinning the hand above Sasuke's head quickly as he leaned down and kissed the boy gently. Sasuke kissed back immediately, not shocked that his brother was suddenly there, and he parted his lips just after a moment to allow his brother's tongue into his mouth. Itachi's victorious feeling returned tenfold as his tongue slipped into Sasuke's mouth. The kiss became more needy than any before as their tongues danced and twisted together while they tasted one another. They both needed this so badly; they needed each other so badly.

When the kiss finally broke so that they could take in oxygen Itachi reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. Sasuke's eyes shifted to the bottle for a moment and Itachi noticed. "...Are you sure you want to do this?" he hated asking that question because it gave Sasuke the chance to say no. But the teenager only leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'm sure; I'm just a little nervous," he said quietly with a light smile on his face. "It'll be okay, I promise." After a moment Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded; he trusted Itachi. The man who was so trusted leaned down and kissed his brother as he opened up the bottle and applied the lubricant to three of his fingers.

As he moved his hand down to Sasuke's entrance he never really broke the kiss, he only said against his brother's lips, "relax," and Sasuke did so at once as a finger slipped inside of him. He didn't think about it. He knew that thinking about it would probably only make him feel some kind of pain. All he could do was concentrate on what he was determined to tell Itachi when he got a chance.

When the second finger slipped in with the first he noticed and winced just slightly, only because Itachi broke their kiss for a moment. But as soon as those soft pink lips were back on his he was able to block everything out. He was able to block out every little tingle of pain as an unimaginable amount of desire welled up inside of him. Then suddenly, a warm jolt of pleasure shot through him like a bullet, making him gasp into the kiss, as he was very surprised, and just moments later Itachi finally broke their kiss, pulling all three of his fingers out. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," it was said quietly as the man kissed the corner of his eye, making Sasuke realize that there were tears there. Not that he had noticed; he hadn't noticed any of it really...

As the seconds began passing without a word of protest from his brother, Itachi finally reached down and began to take his pants off, but that was when he heard Sasuke speak. "...Itachi..." A sigh nearly, just _nearly_, left him as he knew that Sasuke had changed his mind, and at such a horrible time. The elder looked at the younger, waiting for Sasuke to say it; tell him how wrong this was and that he couldn't do it. For a moment, Sasuke didn't speak, as he was making sure he could actually get it out this time, and once he bit his lip lightly he whispered it as he averted his gaze.

"...I love you."

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Now, there is chapter 14, and since I know you are all thinking "FINALLY!" just remember that this story isn't over yet. ;) We still have that little issue of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship that stands in the way, plus Neji's feelings for Naruto. So prepare yourself for chapter 15, as it will be out either Monday or Tuesday, depending on the amount of reviews I get. So review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	15. Chapter 15

Ack! Next chapter brings with it the end!! :'( But...until then...enjoy this very twisty chapter. :) And please review.

Chapter summary: Betrayal, pain, lust. One ran through the veins of each of the three in a mere moment. Betrayal felt at the hands of a brother who lacked emotion, yet began to understand. Pain caused by knowing that it might very well be too late, just because he had been so stupid. Lust brought on by the boyfriend he knew didn't love him, and never had.

Chapter pairings: Naru/Sasu, Neji/Naru, one-sided Ita/Sasu.

Chapter warnings: Shonen-ai, sexual activity, though not graphic, slight incest, but I think that's about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter fifteen**

* * *

It was ruined. It was all ruined. Everything he had worked so hard for was completely and utterly spoiled by those three words. He could see everything that he had built up over the past days disintegrating in front of his eyes. He swore that he could feel the very earth around him collapse into devastation merely from those three tiny words. Everything was in was decay; those words had produced nothing less than disaster.

Why did Sasuke have to do this?—why did he have to speak those words? Why did he have to destroy everything? This was unthinkable. This was...horrible. This was much too much for him to bear. His eyes closed as a feeling of dread swept through him, remaining long after the initial blow. He shook his head, half not wanting to believe the words that Sasuke had said, but believing that there was no way that he could have imagined the words, especially at a time like this. "...I lov—"

"No." He didn't dare let the boy finish repeating the words—he'd rather die than hear those words again, and his harshness made Sasuke look at him curiously, somewhat hurt. "...Itachi?" The man sat back, resting on his heels as he shook his head again. "No." He was not going to allow this. "...B-but...Itachi..." he did not want to hear the rest of the words that were going to leave his brother's mouth, as he knew they would only bring about more catastrophe. "No, Sasuke." His words were firm and demanded no reply, but that simply didn't stop Sasuke from speaking.

"Itachi...you..." he started slowly and Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You've been...leading me on...? All this time I thought you had some sort of feelings for me..." he attempted to say the words quickly but it wasn't really working, but luckily Itachi did let him speak. Yet, Itachi did not answer, because he didn't exactly know how to. In a way...he now supposed he had been leading Sasuke on, although, in his own defense, he never believed his brother would fall in love with him. But he did have feelings for Sasuke, though not as strong as his brother's seemed to be for him.

"All this time... All this time, Itachi? You haven't felt anything for me?" There was a moment of silence as Itachi tried to think, but could not do so easily while his brother still lay naked before him, and so he leaned down, not touching Sasuke at all as his face ended up inches from the youngers. "I have lusted after you, Sasuke, for the past three years; that is it. It is my own fault that I have now chosen to act upon my desire, but it is your fault that you foolishly allowed yourself to fall in love with me." His words were cold, harsh and icy as he wanted to crush his brother's feelings now before they developed any further.

Sasuke's heart clenched in his chest, his eyes narrowed slightly as he attempted to hold back his tears and he bit his bottom lip lightly, trying to keep in his emotions. And as he ran this elder brother's words through his mind he suddenly realized just what Itachi had admitted to him. "...T-three years?" Itachi didn't reply. "...That's why you ignored me? _That's_ why you made me think you hated me?—because you...you were _lusting_ after me?" he sounded so confused, so hurt, and it took almost everything in Itachi to keep himself from reaching out and comforting his young brother.

Onyx eyes stared into onyx eyes. One pair cold and unemotional, the other completely distraught with emotion that had been thrust upon him so quickly, ripping his heart apart so suddenly that he wanted to scream. "...But Itachi... I love you, doesn't that me—"

"_Stop it_!" Finally, a sob broke from Sasuke before he shoved his brother off of him, running from the room just a moment later and into his own, leaving his clothes strewn about Itachi's floor. And in the silence that the man was left with he realized that he had just avoided a complete disaster, even though he hadn't been able to have what he wanted. He supposed now that he would have to live without touching his brother, that way he wouldn't encourage Sasuke's feelings.

Then the minutes began to fade by, causing him to shift uncomfortably on his bed in the silence around him as he looked at his shirt that lie feet from him on the floor while he thought. Perhaps...he shouldn't have been so hard on Sasuke... It wasn't his fault that the teenager had fallen in love with him; Sasuke was at that age where he was very susceptible to emotions. It was his fault, though, for ever deciding to start this in the first place. If he had just been able to keep his desire at bay, like he had done quite well over the years, then this would have never happened.

A sigh left him after a moment. _I have to go apologize now, don't I?_ It seemed only right in his mind and so he stood up, leaving his room but stopping in front of Sasuke's. What would Sasuke think if he suddenly saw him now, after everything that he had just said? He had reduced his brother to tears with his words...and what did he expect now? For Sasuke to just accept his apology without pause? Itachi shook his head as he opened the door slowly. "Sasuke..." said boy, he noticed as he looked around, was not in his room.

Itachi looked around from where he stood at the door and yet couldn't see his brother anywhere, so he walked in the room, immediately figuring out what had happened as he saw Sasuke's drawers open along with the boy's window. Sasuke had fled. And he knew of only one place the teenager would go.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Foolish. How could he have been so utterly foolish? How could he have not seen the signs that Itachi did not feel the same for him? Why did he even feel the way he did for his brother? He was a fool, wasn't he? He had to be to even think about falling in love, much less doing so. He had to be such a fool for doing any of the things that he had done, but he didn't want to admit it. In all truth, all he wanted to do was go back to Itachi, erase what had happened... He would keep his feelings to himself forever if it meant that his brother would still touch him. If he could just pretend that Itachi felt something for him...then it would be okay, but this...this was far from okay.

It was so far from being fine and dandy that he didn't even want to know why he was here. He didn't want to know what had drug him to his boyfriend's house. He didn't want to know why he had knocked on the door, and he sure as hell didn't want to know just why in the world he had kissed Naruto. But he did it; he knew without a doubt that he had and it eased the pain from his brother's words just the tiniest bit. Why didn't Itachi love him?

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto was shocked at suddenly being kissed so aggressively by the boyfriend that was cheating on him. He was shocked as Sasuke pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him before kissing him again. He was shocked because...he felt that for the first time Sasuke actually had emotion in him. "Sasuke...?" he tried again and Sasuke looked at him seriously. "Make love to me, Naruto," it was the best way that he could put the words as he wanted so badly to hurt Itachi the way the man had hurt him.

"...Wh-what?!" Genuine shock laced Naruto's tone as he looked at Sasuke, not believing for a moment the words that had just escaped the raven-haired teen. Sasuke nearly repeated himself but Naruto didn't allow him to, "r-right here...right _now_?" he looked at Naruto for a moment, surprised with how well the younger seemed to be taking this. "We can go to the bedroom if you'd like, but yes, right here; right now." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't pass up the opportunity, could he? "...O-okay..." he agreed without so much as even wondering why Sasuke was suddenly doing this.

They got up and made their way to the bedroom quickly, and the moment they were in the room Sasuke quickly stripped himself of his clothing before he just simply walked over to the bed and lay on it, waiting on Naruto. The blonde stared at his boyfriend for moments before he just shook his head and began to disrobe himself as well, just then beginning to wonder what had gotten into Sasuke. Once he sat in between Sasuke's legs he looked at the elder. "...Are you sure?" those words almost made him scream. "Just do it, Naruto," he ordered. The younger simply nodded obediently as he tentatively looked down, making Sasuke sigh as he knew just what the teen was thinking about. He had already been prepared once for this, he didn't need to be again. "Don't bother," Naruto didn't want to know when and he didn't want to know how, so he just left it alone.

Something that had to be understood was that...Sasuke wanted his brother to hurt. Hurt so badly that it would feel like his entire being had been shattered and stabbed millions of times. He wanted Itachi to hurt so horribly that he would do _anything_. Anything included giving himself to the one boy that he loathed, but that he had stayed with, which he only now realized Naruto's purpose to him. And somewhere in him he was sure that he felt sorry for what he was doing, but he wanted his brother to break like he had been broken.

He could barely let himself feel the pleasure that he was sure Naruto was experiencing in a great amount as he could only think about Itachi. He wanted to burn the man alive if it meant that he would feel just an ounce of the torture that he was going through now. He wanted to harm the man in the most painful way so that he could perhaps begin to understand how he felt. Sasuke wanted...he wanted...so much at the moment, to just be able to kiss his brother.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Of the thoughts running through his head as he entered Naruto's house, why he was hearing quiet moans coming from somewhere, that he could only associate with the bedroom, was not anywhere near one of them. His thoughts stayed more on course with how he was going to apologize to his brother for what he had said; apologize but explain that they could no longer be around each other...at least not like they had been. He assumed that Sasuke would be angry with him, angrier than he already was, but he didn't much care as he made his way through the house without a sound, still not even realizing what he was about to bear witness to.

The moment that he opened Naruto's bedroom door he didn't actually realize what he was watching. He simply saw bare skin, blonde hair, and then slowly he saw the raven hair. That was all; all that he could, or would, recognize for the moment as he finally began to hear the moans and other various noises. And for moments, long agonizing moments, he stood there, finally realizing what he was witnessing, but then he looked at his brother, just to see the boy look at him.

His heart beat just once; so violently that it caused him to back out of the room as his fingers twitched. His heart beat just that once before pain flooded through his body. _Sasuke..._ He didn't want to believe for a moment that he had just witnessed Naruto...doing..._that_...with his brother. He didn't want to believe for even a second that Sasuke had looked had him with such a look of betrayal on his face. He didn't want to believe that he hurt this much.

He heard something shatter so loudly in his ears as he leaned against the wall next to Naruto's door, hearing his brother climax and call out his name somewhere in the distance. His eyes widened suddenly as he nearly hit the floor in pain, feeling it rush through his entire body with such ease that it frightened him. Such unbearable pain was thrust upon him so quickly that he couldn't even realize that he had felt it before, though not in such amount. He had felt it before when his brother began dating Naruto; his brother had broken him again but this time he simply wanted to die.

There was no longer reason to live, he believed, at least not good reason. His brother, no matter what anybody said about it, had betrayed an unspoken rule. He himself had betrayed his own rules, as he had promised himself so long ago that he would never feel the way he did at this moment. Yet the pain was too great; the realization too incredibly obvious now for him to simply ignore it. For some reason, as he composed himself slowly and walked from Naruto's home, he wanted to hate Naruto; he wanted to hate anybody that he could, but he couldn't bring himself to. He could only feel the disgustingly horrible pain; only bring himself to understand that he was completely broken.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The two of them lay in silence for many continuous moments as he thought of what to say, and finally, when he could think of nothing else, he said, "...Naruto..." the blonde opened his blue eyes and stared at the ceiling with a pensive look on his face. "...He's the one...that you love, isn't he?" Naruto said the words slowly as he finally accepted that Sasuke would never love him. "I...I'm sorry, Naruto..." now Sasuke felt so utterly stupid for using the blonde like this.

"...It's all right; you deserve to be happy, Sasuke." For a minute the raven-haired teen didn't have anything to say, but then he sat up and leaned over, giving Naruto a final kiss before he got up and began to dress as quickly as he could. Once he looked semi-ready to go back out into the world he looked back over at Naruto. "I don't know if you'll want to or anything...but Neji, he's been in love with you for a long time, Naruto... You might, I dunno...give him a call, maybe..." After a few seconds Naruto nodded before Sasuke dashed out of the door.

The blonde continued to lie there staring at his ceiling for seconds before he finally turned on his side and grabbed his phone, dialing Neji's number as he closed his eyes. "...Neji?"

"Yeah...it's Naruto... No, no...you don't have to come over...everything is fine..."

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well...chapter 15. I told you last chapter about the whole relationship stuff... How many of you expected this chapter to be like this? Well anyway...next chapter is the last, sadly, but the sequel will be starting up soon after this is finished, so look for it!! ;) And please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	16. Chapter 16

Well...hello my dearest and most faithful readers, and reviewers. Since it's been raining here in Texas pretty much all day I'm deciding to update. :) To see how much you have all enjoyed this story has touched my heart, bringing a smile to my face every time I read a review, and so I thank you all so much as this story finally comes to a close, though it pains my heart to end it. But, the sequel is coming soon, I believe that you shall all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this. So please enjoy this final chapter, review, and continue to read on in the sequel: _Behind Closed Doors_.

Chapter summary: Finally a pain is brought so close to the surface that it nearly breaks them both, but only succeeds in creating happiness in the end. But it doesn't necessarily mean that they are out of the woods as now they have to begin to keep an entirely new secret.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Neji/Naru

Chapter warnings: Incest, shonen-ai, language. Kissing between brothers and boys, so enjoy. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as you might have guessed through reading this.

* * *

**The Uchihas**

**Chapter sixteen**

* * *

"Itachi!" he yelled out the man's name as he saw the elder quite a bit away from him down the empty street. Itachi didn't stop, he didn't know why he had to; didn't his brother have a boyfriend to fuck? "Itachi!" Sasuke shouted out his name again as he started running towards his brother, desperate to know if he had had any affect on the man. "Itachi! Stop, please!" those were the words that stopped him and after a few moments Itachi heard his brother's panting behind him. "Itachi..." Sasuke had no idea what to say. "...I can't believe you," they were the low monotonous words that Itachi spoke, completely masking how he actually felt.

"Itachi...Itachi... Itachi, I'm sorry..." Sasuke didn't know what this sudden feeling of guilt was that made his voice waver, but he just associated it to being in love with the man in front of him and having just betrayed his feelings. "I can't believe you'd stoop this low..." Itachi was stuck in his own little world, replaying what he had seen over and over millions of times in his head. "Itachi... Itachi, I love you... I want to be with you..." Sasuke's eyes were beginning to tear up as he spoke, but he blinked the tears away. "...I want you to feel something for me..."

It was now, though, that Itachi was feeling the most. Because after having caught those two in bed together he finally realized how much his brother meant to him, although too late, it seemed. Why had Sasuke done it? Why...why had the boy given him absolutely no time to assess his own feelings? _You had three years..._ something inside of him said quietly and he knew, with disgustingly horrible certainty, that it was true. He undoubtedly had had three years to figure out how he felt, and yet only now was when he realized it. "...You had sex with him, Sasuke..." And just what did the boy expect from him now? For him to apologize and tell him he loved him, and just hope that everything would be okay? Sasuke had done something irreversible, and Itachi believed that there was no way that it could ever be okay.

"Itachi, I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized once again, but Itachi simply didn't care. "I don't want to hear it, Sasuke. What's done is done; there's no going back." Itachi said the words before he began to walk away from his brother, not being able to stand near him any longer, but Sasuke didn't allow it. The younger caught his brother's arm, and even though Itachi could have easily pulled his arm from his brother's grasp, he did not. Itachi only turned his head back and looked at Sasuke. "I made a mistake," Sasuke swallowed before he continued, "I wanted you to hurt...hurt as badly as I do right now... But you can't...because you don't love me, Itachi...not at all..."

For a moment Itachi kept his brother's gaze, wondering if his brother truly could not see it in his eyes. But then he looked down to the ground and sighed, removing his arm from Sasuke's grasp. "...I...am a fool, Sasuke." The raven-haired teenager stared at his elder brother in wonder as he listened to the words echo in his head for moments. Just what did Itachi mean exactly? "Such a complete fool," he whispered, shaking his head. "But you don't see that, do you? You only see your own pain—only understand what others have inflicted upon you." Sasuke was now completely confused.

"You chose to have sex with him; you chose to hurt me, Sasuke, so don't apologize, because we both know that you don't mean it." Sasuke could hear some type of hurt in his brother's voice and it made him step closer to Itachi. "...Itachi..." the man held his hand up to stop any further words. "You chose to hurt me, but in doing so you made me realize something that I don't believe I could have realized under any normal circumstances." He took a deep breath before he turned and faced Sasuke, reaching out and grabbing the younger's hand, pulling him closer. "Sasuke..." Itachi caressed his brother's cheek gently, making the young teenager wonder just where his brother's earlier anger had gone.

"I have foolishly allowed myself to fall in love with you," he spoke the words with complete seriousness in his voice. "Even after what you have done to me, I cannot bring myself to feel any other way." Sasuke listened to the words in a state of shock, yet not understanding their meaning in the least. "And after what I have said and done to you, I do not expect you to return my feelings." Lips brushed together in a half-hearted attempt at a kiss and in Sasuke's shocked state he couldn't find it in himself to react. "I simply wanted to let you know that, even though my realization had to come through witnessing what I did, you helped me understand just how much you mean to me." As soon as the words left Itachi's mouth he was letting his brother go and turning around to leave the boy in peace.

Time, in Sasuke's mind, seemed to stop for a moment. His brother...the same brother that just...who knows how long ago, said that he had foolishly fallen in love with him, was now admitting his own feelings... "Well...d-don't go..." he finally forced the words from himself as his legs moved him forward without him noticing. Itachi turned back around and Sasuke's body flooded with relief as he saw his brother's beautiful face. "I love you, Itachi," he never even realized the words were leaving his mouth until they were already gone.

It was too late now; everything was already ruined, but Itachi no longer cared. He stepped closer to Sasuke and brought his hand up, letting his fingers brush over Sasuke's neck softly. "I...I don't care what you said, or did... _I love you_..." Everything was in shambles around them, but neither could notice as they only had eyes for each other at the moment. "I love you, Sasuke." Three words had produced disaster and yet brought forth undiscovered feelings.

_I am so foolishly in love with you..._ The thought crossed both of their minds as their lips met; bringing the pain back into Itachi's being with the softness of his brother's kiss.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"...Naruto, are you sure you're okay? I can be over there in ten minutes..." Naruto listened to the words that Neji spoke as he thought of something to say. "I'm fine, Neji, I promise... Sasuke and I broke up, that's all." When silence met him for moments he wondered if Neji was just going to come over anyway and so he opened his mouth but before he could speak he heard Neji's voice, "I'm sorry to hear about that."

He nodded even though he could tell that Neji wasn't truly sorry, but at the same time, he wasn't either. "It's okay... He...wanted to be with Itachi...and I realized that he was never going to love me..." Silence met him again, and as the seconds stretched into minutes Neji still didn't speak. "Neji..." he heard a questioning hum and so he swallowed the lump in his throat as his nervousness built. "...I know how you feel about me..." Naruto had no idea how the Hyuga would react to his words. Had Sasuke been lying to him?

"All right," it was the only answer that Neji gave and Naruto nearly sighed in relief as he stared at his door. "I-I know that this is stupid...and I mean...I just broke up with Sasuke and all...but, Neji...if you're willing to... I'd like for you to be my boyfriend..." he realized that this was a more proper conversation than he had had with Sasuke, albeit on a phone, but still... He was really beginning to realize a lot of things now that his sudden nervousness leaked away from him. "I'll be over in ten minutes; we need to talk about this in person."

The blonde simply gave the other an okay before they hung up. After a few moments of lying still on his bed he finally got up and began to redress himself. Ten minutes...that didn't give him a lot of time to think of things to say... But he supposed that he would just try to say what he felt, and stay away from what he had said to Sasuke before they got together, as he knew he should have realized then that the raven-haired teen had no interest in him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Utter anguish. All he could feel was such horrible amounts of agony that he couldn't bring himself to touch the boy in front of him any longer. The disgustingly unbearable throbbing of his entire being wiped away every feeling that he had had only moments before; it made his insides quake with fear. And the only thing that he could even barely bring himself to think about as he backed away from his brother, obviously completely upset, was, did Sasuke understand how he was suddenly feeling? Could the teenager fathom the amount of torture he was again being put through?

Why had Sasuke done it? Why had Sasuke caused such a horrible ache in his chest; his body...his mind? Why had his own brother, the one he loved so dearly, betrayed him in the most horrible of ways? "I don't understand how you could possibly do this, Sasuke..." his voice was so soft, shaking ever so slightly as he spoke, backing further away from the younger Uchiha as his onyx eyes searched the others body frantically, attempting to figure out why it had happened. Sasuke only looked at him confused, so utterly confused, as Itachi could feel his heart pounding so loudly in his ears. "What are you talking about?"

All Itachi could do was shake his head as he simply didn't want to accept any of it. He didn't want to believe that his brother had done it, even though he had witnessed it. He didn't want to believe that he was so completely hurt. "You... You sat there and professed your love...then just turned right around..." he couldn't even bring himself to finish his own sentence as he was so distraught, ravished by too many emotions—emotions he never even knew existed. But Sasuke stood there for several seconds after he heard the accusation, completely dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would leave his lips as his mind raced. By what he was hearing it sounded as if Itachi believed that he had gone off and cheated on him. "I can't believe you could do that... It's unimaginable..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he continued to listen to his brother accuse him of such ridiculousness. "...Itachi..." he said the man's name in such a determined tone; he was _going_ to put a stop to this madness before it got out of hand. "You told me no. You said I was foolish...for ever falling in love with you..." he was starting to lose himself as he continued to talk, but he paused and took a deep breath, pushing his emotions away for the moment. "Don't act like I cheated on you with him when he was my boyfriend and you were...just..." he couldn't bring himself to actually finish the sentence, no matter how hard he tried.

Itachi listened to the younger speak, simply not believing what was being said. Of course Sasuke had cheated on him...or at least his feelings for him... He couldn't even understand it any longer but it didn't help the horrible ache throughout his body. "That was before I realized how I felt. But didn't you feel that you were betraying your feelings for me in the least while you _fucked him_?" the angry words left his mouth in a quiet tone before he could even think about them and they caused Sasuke's eyes to turn to the ground in shame. "I...did feel that I was," he admitted quietly, "but you seemed so against my feelings...and, like I said, I just wanted to hurt you..." he trailed off for a moment as his eyes began to water. "I wanted to hurt myself—punish myself...for being stupid enough to love you..."

The man across from the hurting teenager didn't say a word in comfort as he stared, feeling a need to reach out and make his brother feel better, although he didn't. He hurt too much to comfort the boy who had hurt him so horribly. "If this isn't what you really want...then it's okay," Sasuke whispered, "I've accepted that I can't have you..." For some reason, knowing that he had the choice to break his brother's heart for a second time made him feel better, but at the same time made him feel so much worse. "I...I just..." while Sasuke couldn't find it within himself to finish speaking Itachi wondered just what the right choice would be. Stay with the boy...

"I love you, Sasuke."

Or break both of their hearts just because of the betrayal he had witnessed; the betrayal that he believed could not be forgiven...

Even though Sasuke heard the words that his brother spoke he couldn't bring himself to look at him, because even after everything he couldn't seriously believe the words Itachi spoke so quietly. But just after another second passed them by, Itachi closed the distance that he had created and made the younger look up at him. They stared into each others onyx eyes for moments as Itachi attempted to decide. Love or Pain? Happiness or Longing? He didn't know what to say for moments before he leaned down and kissed the teenager, knowing that it could very well be the last kiss they ever shared. But Sasuke didn't kiss back, out of fear or what, Itachi didn't know, but it all helped him make up his mind.

"I want this. I have wanted this for three years." All Sasuke could do once the words were spoken—decision made—was stare at his brother in complete disbelief. "I want you to be faithful though," for some reason Itachi now had doubt in him about Sasuke's fidelity after knowing the boy would cheat on Naruto. The words snapped Sasuke from his state of disbelief and he shook his head as he accepted what Itachi said. "I was only like that with him because of you..." he paused as he moved closer to Itachi, leaning into the man's warmth. "You're the only one... I promise." And Itachi could hear the truth behind his brother's words.

Finally, he noticed that his pain had begun to fade away and he nearly sighed in relief as he kissed the teenager again, and this time Sasuke returned the kiss without even a moment's hesitation.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I...I understand, Neji," Naruto sounded so unsure of his own words, but Neji really didn't expect anything less after what he had been told. "I'm sorry." Although after hearing the sudden apology the brunette looked up at his friend, concerned about him. "What about?" Naruto bit his lip and shook his head slowly as he tried to think of the best way to just say it. "...I'm sorry...that I ever...wasted my time on him..." Neji felt himself smile when he heard the words, although he didn't understand why. "It's okay, Naruto; everyone makes mistakes."

The moment after he spoke he suddenly felt lips upon his own and his eyes widened in surprise as he froze, unable to kiss back. "This may be a mistake as well," the blonde whispered against his lips, "but I've been wanting to kiss you for a while..." Neji's mind raced as he gently pushed Naruto away from him, trying to assess what had just happened as his thoughts jumbled together. Why did he have to do the noble thing and allow Naruto to have time to get over Sasuke? Why did he never make his feelings clear to the boy long ago? ...Why the _hell_ was he pushing him away?

"I don't care how long it takes...I'll wait... I just," Naruto's brow knit together as he looked away from the elder teen, "I just...want to be with you, Neji." The confession touched a place in his heart that he had been keeping guarded for incredibly too long, and he brought his hand up slowly to caress Naruto's cheek. "One day..." for a moment he couldn't even speak to finish his own sentence as he took in the beauty of the boy in front of him. But after he shook his head, smiling lightly, he managed to speak again. "One day, Naruto... One day, I will be your boyfriend, and I will not hurt you."

The heartbreakingly beautiful smile that appeared on Naruto's lips made Neji's chest ache, but he knew that he finally had what he had been wanting for so long. They both had what they had been searching for.

**XxXxXxXxX**

They continued to stand in front of their home, staring at the door as they stood beside one another, feeling that everything was instantly going to change the moment they walked inside. "We have to be careful," Itachi whispered quietly as his eyes scanned the exterior of their home, feeling no nervousness or anything akin to it. Sasuke simply nodded as he had an itching desire to grab his brother's hand and hold it. "...What if we're caught?" Itachi was silent as they saw Mikoto open the door up and wave them over with a smile.

"Let's just hope we won't be," was all Sasuke's question was answered with as Itachi gave him a gentle push on the back to get him moving towards the house so that they could go in and eat. The moment they stood in the doorway Mikoto hugged them both simultaneously, whispering in between them almost inaudibly, "Remember, we mustn't let your father know." Neither boy nodded as Sasuke's eyes traveled down to the ground. No matter the price he had to pay for it, he was just happy that he could be with his brother.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: And there you have the conclusion of this story. At least it ended happily for everyone, although opening the way for the sequel. So once it is up you can either choose to read it or not, keeping everything nice and happy in your mind...although I believe that you all would probably enjoy the sequel. Anywho...it'll be up soon. It is to be titled, _Behind Closed Doors_. I hope that you review this and tell me what you think. :) Thank you.

And please, if there happens to be something that you didn't understand with this chapter or others then please let me know and I'll explain it to you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
